Immunity
by CrystalCutie
Summary: Mutsubara High, known for the terrorizing students of room 12B. What will happen when they get a teacher immune to their tricks? Who is she and what is so special about her? Usual pairs, but Kags is not with Sess! My first Inu fic! Please Review! Review!
1. The New Teacher

**Disclaimer: For those that read my other fanfic under Mighty Ducks, I oly own Wynn and the characters I make up. But, let me know if Inuyasha's being sold...who am I kidding? None of you smart and sensable people would let me know that Inuyahsa's being sold, cause then I'd be the first to buy him!

* * *

**

List of Charaters

**Kagome Higurashi: A fifteen year old miko with a famil secret. Wynn's cousin.**

**Souta Higurashi: Kagome's ten year old brother.**

**Ai Higurashi: Kagome's mom.**

**Dom Higurashi: Kagome's dad who's always away on business. **

**Shippo Higurashi: Kagome's five year old son.**

**Wynn Kinomoto: A fifteen year old miko with a family secret. Kagome's cousin.**

**Sakura Kinomoto: (not from CCS, but I still own my Sakura, not Clamp's Sakura) Wynn's five year old daughter. Syaoran's twin.**

**Syaoran Kinomoto: Wynn's five year old son. Sakura's twin. (I own him, too, cause he isn't that Syaoran.)**

**Akari Kinomoto: Wynn's three year old daughter.**

**Yuki Kinomoto: Wynn's father.**

**Shinkogami Kinomoto: Wynn's mother always away on business.**

**Sango Hiroki: A sixteen year old demon slayer. **

**Kohaku Hiroki: Sango's ten year old brother.**

**Inuyasha Taisho: A fifteen year old inu hanyou.**

**Sesshomaru Taisho: A eighteen year old dog demon. Inuyasha's older brother.**

**Inutaisho: The father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.**

**Izaiyoi Taisho: Inuyasha's birth mom. Sesshomaru's step mom. (He loves her just the same, so there!)**

**Rin Taisho: Sesshomaru's five year old daughter.**

**Ayame Matsushita: A sixteen year old wolf demon.**

**Kagura Moto: A sixteen year old winf demoness.**

**Naraku Moto: An eighteen year old demon. (I really don't know what kind of demon he is. Could someone tell me?)**

**Hakudoshi Moto: A ten year old demon, younger sibling of Naraku and Kanna.**

**Kanna Moto: A five year old demon, younger sibling of Naraku, Kagura, and Hakudoshi.**

**Koga Yamamoto: A seventeen year old wolf demon.**

**Yura Fujitaka: A seventeen year old hair demon. (How gross!)**

**Kikyo Iro: A seventeen year old miko. (I may not like her, but she isn't dead.)**

**Ginta Bakutso: An eighteen year old wolf demon. Koga's cousin.**

**Hakkau Bakutso: A seventeen year old wolf demon. Kouga's cousin. Ginta's younger brother.**

**Hiten Kimishima: An eighteen year old lightning demon. Monten's older brother.**

**Monten Kimishima: A sixten year old thunder demon. Hiten's younger brother. **

**Miroku Misowa: A seventeen year old perverted monk. (I wish he would grope me or ask me to bear his child. I would do it!)**

**Principal Onigumo Moto: The principal, duh! And the father of Narakyu, Kagura, and their sibs. Double duh!**

Jakotsu Hashami: A gay eighteen year old. Bank's lover.

Bankotsu Osawa: An eighteen year old gay demon. Jak's lover.

* * *

**The New Teacher**

**

* * *

Sango's POV**

It was a day like no other in Tokyo, Japan. All over students were getting ready for their first day of the new school year. But, in a particular part of town, things were just starting to heat up. A new family was moving into the district where the sons of InuTaisho, also known as Touga, owner of Taisho Corp, as well as the Lord of the West, lived. The new family was to live in the newest building that no one other than construction workers had ever seen before.

In a cozy little house, Sango Hiroki was getting ready for her final year at Mutsubara High, a school she disliked because of the boring, black knee-length pleated skirt and jacket set, black tie, and the white shirts they wore underneath. The boys were lucky; they wore suits. Suits meant pants, and pants meant no pervert 'accidentally' falling to the floor so he could sneak a peek at his victim's underwear. She would do anything to have a uniform-less school year. That way, she could wear jeans all the time. They were much easier to kick ass in.

It was almost seven, the time when she would be driving to her friend Kagome's house to pick her up. Kagome Higurashi was almost sixteen, but did not have her license, so Sango had to drive her everywhere, She was one of the few people that knew she was the richest student at Mutsubara. She, along with Ayame Matsushita, a red-haired wolf demon, and Kagura Moto, a wind demoness, were the only outsiders that knew about Kagome's wealth.

With her younger brother Kohaku already up and headed for school, Sango picked up her keys, grabbed the remainder of her stuff, and left the house. She got into her car and drove to Kagome's house five minutes away.

She honked the horn as she waited outside the shrine Kagome lived in. "Hurry up, Kags! We're gonna be late! We have a new English teacher this year. I wanna see what they do to the new teacher!"

For they past four years, the four had been taught by hundreds of English teachers, and it was all because of Inuyasha Taisho and Koga Yamamoto. The two were the worst of enemies, but from the day the principal assigned the AP freshman with the level sophomores in room 12B for English, the two made a pact to scare off every English teacher that decided to teach them.

It had started when their first English teacher stopped the two boys freshmen from fighting in her class. She told the principal and got the entire class put into the same class group until each student graduated. That was to lessen the chances of another fight with one of them with anyone else. All of those who had nothing to do with the fight were angry with her, and they were happy to help get rid of her. It took three weeks from the start of the school term for her to quit. Ever since, the entire class had been 'helping their dear English teachers quit'. From freshman year (which was sophomore year for the AP freshman who were all skipped a grade) they got rid of over two dozen teachers. Several quit rather quickly; others were a lot harder to crack. Their last teacher was put into an institute because he thought he was seeing ghosts! He was a very poor excuse for a man.

Sango looked up to see a brown-eyes, raven-haired girl run up to her with a smile on her face. Kagome Higurashi hopped into the car and buckled up as Sango began to drive. "So, how long d'you think this one will last?" Kagome asked nonchalantly, rifling through her backpack for a novel. "I dunno. Once I see the newest one, I'll know."

"Room 12B will go down in history for forcing the most teachers to quit!" she shouted as her hand reached over to turn up the radio. "Seriously, though, it's a wonder we're all passing. At least Inuyasha and Koga have the brains to know that the teachers have to quit a good length before or after report cards so that we all move up."

"Remember what happened to Mr. Jenkins?" said Kagome. "The one who whined and cried every sentence? He was all 'Please, students please. Don't make so much noise. Please settle down. I need you to settle down...'" she said in her best sobbing voice.

"Oh, yeah! Or what about that lady Ms. Applebom. She was so funny. She always thought someone was talking about her." She did a dead on impression of their former teacher, and the two girls laughed.

"I hope we don't have a teacher that spits. I mean, something was wrong with that man, other than the fact that he had a very nasty lisp." They both shuddered as Sango pulled up into the parking lot. They got out of Sango's car, she did th usual routine over double checking to make sure the car was locked, and the two girls walked up the stone steps towards the school. Almost immediately they were greeted by the other two members of their posse: Ayame and Kagura.

Kagura had raven hair and red eyes. She was normally quiet and was the younger sister to level senior Naraku Moto. She was currently dating Hiten Kimishima, one of the Thunder Brothers. Ayame was bubbly, happy, and fiesty all in one. She had red hair usually in two pigtails and had vibrant grren eyes. The girls all knw she had a major crush on Koga, who had this idiotic crush on Kagome. Ayame did not care, though; she was content with knowing that one of her best friends wasn't crushing on her future mate.

"So, let's go to class. I want a front row seat for the show," Kagura said. They walked into the school, and into their homeroom class, 12B. "Ahh," sighed Ayame. "Our beloved homeroom. We have so many memories here. Remeber the time we got three teacers fired becasue they were caught on tape sleeping with a student? Of course, that student happened to be Yura. Gods, how I hate that girl!"

"Why can't she just transfer already?" Sango snapped. "She probably infected three-fourths of the male student body! We might get stuck dating"- she shuddered- "geeks and brainiacs. No offense, Kags." Kagome nodded. "None taken, but you know, the slut is failing almost every class, so she either sleeps with all the male teachers, and every female teacher she screws a kid that's acing that class. So, the way I figure it, we all have every class together, and there are five male smarties in our class, so we have a four-fths a chance that one of them might mot be infected. Still, there's Kikyo and all of their goons, so we're pretty much out of luck in the romance category."

Ayame fell to her knees. "Noooo! That's not fair! I wanna be with Koga, and he could be infected."

"Ever heard of ultra thick condoms?" Kagura offered.

* * *

**Wynn's POV**

The bell signalling homeroom had rung and a teacher was sitting in a chair inf ront of the pricipal's desk in his office. "Ah, your credetials are very good," said Mr. Moto, his brown eyes scanning a piece of paper. "As to your conditions, I cannot be any happier. You will get paid full salary, and have access to the Teacher's Lounge, but will remain a student until you graduate,and you will come to work with us full time if you so choose."

The raven haired student teacher nodded. "That is correct, sir. Now, what's this about my students and classmates causing their English teachrs to resign?" Principal Moto frowned. "Those students in room 12B have a problem with English teachers, ever since Inuyasha and Koga started here." He sighed. "I hope you don't quit. This is bad for our reputation, you know, having to replace hundreds of teachers for twenty-six students. Two of my children are in that class."

He handed her a schedule. "Here is your schedule, and your books, for both teaching and learning, are in the cupboard in your classroom. To prvent vandalism, we have a set of keys for you." He held them out. The girl shook her head. "No, thank you, Principal Moto. I can keep people out of my class. Um, you don't mind if I let them go early, do you? I mean, I would have to change and clean up the classroom."

"That's what janitors are for."

"I know, but I don't want students sneaking into my classroom disguised as janitors. I've done that before, you know, back in the third grade," she answered. "I can handle whatever they throw at me. I'll even throw it back tenfold." She leaned over the desk and shhok the man's hand. "Thank you very much!" the man all but exclaimed. She nodded. "No problem. I canhandle students."

She walked out of the room and started for the classroom. "It's my new teachers you should be worried about."

She masked her scent and glided soundlessly down the hallway, her heels barley touching the ground. Today she wore a slightly wide black skirt with black lace over the top, a white blouse, and black lace pumps. Her normally mid-thigh legth hair was now in a french braid. SHe was ready for them.

She stopped at the door of room 12B, touched the handle, and turned the knob pushing it open. Loud noise surrounded her, and she wondered how demons and half-demons could stand the loudness. The students did not stop chattering, even as she stepped into the room and closed the door. She surveyed the room, and noticed traps had been set. A buzzer was erected to her chair, and there were tripwires near her desk and the cupborad and cabinets. She would have to take care of those. Quickly, and using her mind, she severed the ties to each trap, rendering useless. She wasactually glad she had learned to hone her powers. She wondered if her cousin had, too.

She spotted her sitting in the first row, talking to three other girls. No one seemed to pay her any mind. It was like she was invisible when she masked her scent. She knew how to get there attention. Slowly, she began to unbotton the top four buttons on her shirt. Before the third had been rleased, all eyes were on her.

She smiled and buttoned her shirt back up. "Good. Now that I have your attention, my name is Wynn Kinomoto, and I amd your new teacher." She sat down on the edge of her desk and glanced at her pupils. "I reaaly hope we all get along this year, becasue if we don't, well, let's just say that you won't be graduating, or go on any school trips." The class groaned.

"Now, I want to take the time to get to know all of you, so please, one by one, stand up and tall me about yourself." A red-haired boy stoof up. "And when I mean tell me about yourself, I don't mean your whole life story."

The boy laughed nervously, cleared his throat, and said, "I'm Ken Davidson. I'm eighteen, and I am also single." He sat back down and stared at Wynn, who raised an eyebrow and turned to the next student.

By the time they had finished the first two rows, Wynn had listened to eveery guy say their age and their marital status. Like she would date any of them, and it was not becasue of student-teacher laws. She stopped at her cousin, who continued to sit and grin at her. Sango Hiroki poked her in the arm and hissed, "Hello? Say something?"

Wynn rolled her eyes. "Why would I want her to tell me about herself? I'm her cousin." To Kagome she said, "Hey Kags. Long time no see. How goes it?"

"It goes great," she answered. Using their mind link, she added**, Shippo's starting kindergatren this year. How are your pups?**

**Fine. Kari's in daycare and the twins are in kindergarten.**

She watched as Inuyasha muttered something to Miroku, who was on his right. Miroku stood up and boldly asked, "Will you bear my child, Mrs. Kinomoto?" The whole room was silent as they awaited her answer. Wynn smiled. "You must be the pervert. Well Miroku, having a kid takes a lot of work. I mean, once you've gotten a girl pregnant, you have to go through nine months of her complaining of morning sickness, her mood swings, her splurging on food she never ate until then, splurging on clothes in general, as well as things for the baby."

"You'll have to get a job so that you can take care of her and the kid, becasue at your age I highly doubt your parents will be too happy about your knocking her up. They'll force you to get married, another con unless you're both madly in love with one another. And don't forget about the painful hours of labor you'll both have to endur. She'll threaten to castrate you and swear you'll never touch her again, and she'll probably break you hand because of all the pain. But the sex during the pregancy is a pro, and you don't need protection because she can't get pregnant while she's expecting."

"Oh, wait a second. After she has the baby, there will be less sex for you, because if you have any sense you'll know that taking care of a baby is hard work. They sleep for hours and demand the use of her breasts, which means you'll lose your favorite playtoy. You and your wife will take turns rocking the wailing child to sleep each nght, and for the next year you'll go through all that pain and suffering, and the only time you'll get to do it is when the child is asleep, but with all the noises you two will be making in the room next door, the baby will wake up again before you finish, and you will go through hell all over again." She paused, smiling at the scared and shocked look on Miroku's face. "So, do you think you can handle that, Miroku? I mean, you can't just abandon your child and your child's mother. You're her baby's daddy, after all. If you can handle that, and I mean really handle it, look me up after graduation."

After she was introduced to the entire class, she announced, "As you all know, my name is Wynry Kinomoto, and I am single, but I also have three children aged three and five. They love to meet new people. Anyway, I expect you to call me Wynn; I am not a Mrs, as Miroku called me. That would mean I am married, which I'm not...Any questions?"

Ayame raised her hand. "So how old are you?"

"Younger than you," was Wynn's reply. The classroom gasped. "Younger than me? That would make you about fifteen!"

Wynn nodded. "Yup! I'm fifteen years of age and proud of it."

"And she has three kids, the slut," muttered Yura in her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"Well, Yura, if you had any brains, you would know that my twins are five dead on. They turned five last month. That would mean that I would have to have been nine when I became pregnant. Two, I'm not a slut. I just want to save my virginity for someone I love, not for soemone I want to screw and dump on the side of the road." That shut her up.

"Now, back to business. I want two rows, human on one side, demons and half-demons on the other." They did as they were told, and Wynn went to the cupboard an retrieved two boxes of books. She handed Shakespeare out to those with demon blood and all humans recieved a romance novel by a demon. Half of the hanyou's read a human novel and the other half read the demon novel. "Start reading chapters one through four, and make a list of words you don't know and their definitions- in English," she instructed. They groaned, but went back to their seats and went about their tasks.

Wynn sat in her chair, facing her laptop. She stared at the creen, hacking itno her own computer and opening up Microsoft Word Document. Still staring at the screen, her sea green eyes glazed over to the color aqua, and without moving a finger, the lesson plans began to type themselves wihout the use of the keyboard. That was another one of her mysterious powers, 'Searching'.

She hoped she would not be disturbed, for if she was, and she survived, the person who interrupted her would pay with their life. Once she had finished with the year's lesson plans, she saved it all and sent it to her house, where it began to print.

Back inside the classroom, Wynn was finishing up on her work. A list of pairs had been typed, and she had one final person to pair up: Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha," she called out, causing him to look up. She knew he had been given a human book. "Heads, or tails?"

He thought for a moment, then said, "Heads." The coin went up, and came down on heads. "Congratulations! You're partner is Sesshomaru."

Both Taisho boys growled menacingly at her, and at each other. She smiled innocently. "I'm glad you both approve of my decision. It was either him or Koga, Inuyasha." She glanced at the clock. They had ten minutes left before the bell. "All right, guys. Pack your stuff up, check the list for your partner, and scram. You have five minutes, and don't cause chaos once yoou leave."

The class, glad to be let out early of the first time, hurriedly packed uptheir belongings, and rushed to the front of the class where the list was pinned up. There were several groans over who was partnered with whom, but the all scrambled out the class just the same.

Once they were all gone, Wynn shut the door and serveyed the room. Paper and garbage littered the floor. It was a wonder that the room had no rats. With a sweep of her hand, she swept up all of the trash into the large trash can. Then she set to work with changing her clothes as the bell rang.

Making sure the door was locked, she slipped out of her skirt and put on the black one, and replaced her pumps with black combat boots. She unbuttone her shirt until only her breasts were covered. She grabbed the suit jacket, put her other clothes away, and waked to the cupboard. She performed a small shrinking spell on all her books and stuffed thm into her bag. From there, she left the room, graping the door handle for a second longer than was needed in rder to perform the spell. And there, on the center of the knob, was her signature mank, a blue heart with greeen angel wings. No one other than her could open the door now.

With two minutes left to spare, she skipped down the hall to her next class.

* * *

So, how's that for a chappie, huh? I expect I'll do better this time. I think this is starting out well, and I'm not ending halfway through convos or anything. CooL!

Until then, Ja ne and Keep the Peace

**T**he **W**ind **C**harmer


	2. Life Is Unfair

**Okay, I have decided to change the uniforms. The boys will all wear black pants, a white shirt, and a red vest. They will also wear ties that either have a heart, clover, spade, or diamond on it (in red). The girls will wear black skirts and white shirts with blue vests, not red. Their black ties will be like the guys, but only the heart, clover, spade, or diamond will be blue. They represent their grade. Freshmen have hearts, clovers are for sophomores, spades are for juniors, and the beloved seniors get diamonds. I got this idea from which is where you can make your own avatar without having to pay money. I don't think you can use it, but it's cool to look at. The uniforms are from Gold Mountain High if anyone wants to see what I'm talking about. Just type that in the search box and there the uniforms will be. Mix and match, my friends! If anyone wants to know where to find the stuff, just send me a message, or look on my pro. Oh, and Wynn didn't really change out of her old outfit since she improvised it into the school's dress code. You'll see in the chappie.**

**And now, on with chappie numero dos!

* * *

Disclaimer: As I said before, if I owned Inuyasha, I would not be writing fanfics; I would be taking baths in benjamins and feeding the needy with my money. No seriously, I would. But I own Wynn, and all other characters that I come up with! And me no own the immortals I get from Tamora Pierce novels. I only own the ones I make up.

* * *

**

List of Characters

Disclaimer: As I said before, if I owned Inuyasha, I would not be writing fanfics; I would be taking baths in benjamins and feeding the needy with my money. No seriously, I would. But I own Wynn, and all other characters that I come up with! And me no own the immortals I get from Tamora Pierce novels. I only own the ones I make up. 

**Kagome Higurashi: A fifteen year old miko with a family secret. Wynn's cousin.**

**Souta Higurashi: Kagome's ten year old brother.**

**Ai Higurashi: Kagome's mom.**

**Dom Higurashi: Kagome's dad who's always away on business. **

**Shippo Higurashi: Kagome's five year old son.**

**Wynn Kinomoto: A fifteen year old miko with a family secret. Kagome's cousin.**

**Sakura Kinomoto: (not from CCS, but I still own my Sakura, not Clamp's Sakura) Wynn's five year old daughter. Syaoran's twin.**

**Syaoran Kinomoto: Wynn's five year old son. Sakura's twin. (I own him, too, cause he isn't that Syaoran.)**

**Akari Kinomoto: Wynn's three year old daughter.**

**Yuki Kinomoto: Wynn's father.**

**Shinkokami Kinomoto: Wynn's mother always away on business.**

**Sango Hiroki: A sixteen year old demon slayer. **

**Kohaku Hiroki: Sango's ten year old brother.**

**Inuyasha Taisho: A fifteen year old inu hanyou.**

**Sesshomaru Taisho: A eighteen year old dog demon. Inuyasha's older brother.**

**Inutaisho: The father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.**

**Izayoi Taisho: Inuyasha's birth mom. Sesshomaru's step mom. (He loves her just the same, so there!)**

**Rin Taisho: Sesshomaru's five year old daughter.**

**Ayame Matsushita: A sixteen year old wolf demon.**

**Kagura Moto: A sixteen year old wind demoness.**

**Naraku Moto: An eighteen year old demon. (I really don't know what kind of demon he is. Could someone tell me?)**

**Hakudoshi Moto: A ten year old demon, younger sibling of Naraku and Kanna.**

**Kanna Moto: A five year old demon, younger sibling of Naraku, Kagura, and Hakudoshi.**

**Koga Yamamoto: A seventeen year old wolf demon.**

**Yura Fujitaka: A seventeen year old hair demon. (How gross!)**

**Kikyo Iro: A seventeen year old miko. (I may not like her, but she isn't dead.)**

**Ginta Bakutso: An eighteen year old wolf demon. Koga's cousin.**

**Hakkaku Bakutso: A seventeen year old wolf demon. Kouga's cousin. Ginta's younger brother.**

**Hiten Kimishima: An eighteen year old lightning demon. Monten's older brother.**

**Monten Kimishima: A sixteen year old thunder demon. Hiten's younger brother. **

**Miroku Misowa: A seventeen year old perverted monk. (I wish he would grope me or ask me to bear his child. I would do it!)**

**Principal Onigumo Moto: The principal, duh! And the father of Narakyu, Kagura, and their sibs. Double duh!**

**Jakotsu Hashami: A gay eighteen year old. Bank's lover.**

**Bankotsu Osawa: An eighteen year old gay demon. Jak's lover.**

**Mr. Tomoeda: History teacher**

**Coach Gin Utada: P.E coach**

**Coach Kaede: Assistant coach**

**

* * *

**

**Life is Unfair**

**

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV**

He stared at the girl who had just barged into his history class. She wore the uniform, if you could call it that. She wore a black flouncy skirt, and her white shirt was practically undone, with only a few buttons to help conceal her ample brests. Well, Sesshomaru would not say that they were huge or overproportioned. They were probably big enough to spill out of his hands if he grasped them. He scoffed. Knowing that she was a human female, and having been around enough to know that they were only worried about appearances, they were probably fake. There was a small white tank top underneath it all, small enough to reveal a blue heart and green angel wings shaped belly-button ring on her flat, slightly muscled abdomen.

The whole class turned to stare at her, as did their teacher. Rather, Mr. Tomoeda leered at her. Finally, he said sternly, "May I present someone who dos not care for punctuality. State your name and why you are late on your first day."

The girl turned to look at the class, and Sesshomaru immediately recognized her, to his distaste. Not only would he have that wench teaching him, but she would be in his history class as well! He smirked; now he could pay her back for pairing him with the half breed Inuyasha. But how could she teach and be taught at the same time?

"Well, I'm late because I had to change my shoes and clean my classroom. Then I got lost," she said simply, pointing to the combat boots she wore. "As for my name"- she grinned sadistically at the man- "look it up. After all, you are my teacher. Can I go now?"

Mr. Tomoeda nodded, and pointed to the only empty seat, which happened to be right next to Sesshomaru on the front row. "Great," he could hear her mumble as she took her seat next to him. "I have to sit on the first row. Lucky me." She dropped her bag to the ground with a clunk as she sat down.

Mr. Tomoeda glanced at their new arrival before continuing. "As I was asying before I was interrupted, our first project of the year will be a skit on Fuedal Japan. I already have your groups here, and here they are. Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Kouga are group one..."

He went down the list until he got to the last quad. "Let's see here...Kagome, Inuyasha, Wynry, and Sesshomaru." He smiled happily and began to had out instuctional packets.

Sesshomaru groaned. Were teachers conspiring against him? He was paired with his filthy half brother in not one, but two classes for the next few weeks. Or even months. He glared at the girl next to him, somewhat happy that he could now boss her around and make her feel inferior like she was supposed to feel.

"Well," said Mr. Tomoeda, "get into your groups and discuss the project choices. You can either do a skit or write an essay, but it has to deal with the things on that list. Have fun, and no fist fights." Chairs scraped against the floor as students moved to their groups. Sesshomaru had no intention of moving, so his three unwanted and unneeded groupmates came to him.

Quickly, the two humans began to chat endlessly about what they were going to do for the project. Apparently they thought they didn not need his help. Well, he did not need their help, either. Inuyasha however...

"Oi, wench! This is a four person project, not two!" Inuyahsa snapped. The two girls ignored him. So he repeated himself. The third time, Wynn shot back, "Look, Inuyasha, we have names, and they aren't wench, or any other brilliant name your poor mind can come up with. It's Kagome, and Wynn."

She turned to Sesshomaru. "So, judging by the look in your eyes, you want to kill me, right?" He glared at her, but she seemed unfazed. "Anyway, Kags and I were thinking about doing a skit about vanquishing a demon or you two trying to vanquish us." Did he hear her correctly? Try to vanquish two puny humans? If he was any less of a taiyoukai, he would have laughed. Instead he kept his stoic glare on his face.

"Now, now, Sesshomaru-san," Wynry cooed. "Don't start a fight." A second later Kagome started laughing and said, "Yeah, she does have a point there." And before any of the two giggling girls could say anything else, Sesshomaru had thumbed through his packet and found what they would do.

He circled it with his pen and pushed it across the desks they bunched together. "We're writing an essay on the immortals of the fuedal era?" asked Inuyasha loudly.

Mr. Tomoeda walked up to them with a clipboard in his hands. "Good choice. Good choice. Which makes me want to ask, does anyone know any immortals other than demons?"

No one answered him, so he frowned. "Oh, come on. I know somebody knows the answer. Sesshomaru?" It was true that Sesshomaru could name a few gods; he could even name several immortals that were not demons, but he would not bring himself to answer a human's questions.

"The elf miko nature goddess and her twin, the elf miko nature god, and the god of wars Mithros, the trickster god Krypoth and many other gods, ranging from powerful ones to oenes that protect housecats," said someone quietly. Sesshomaru turned to see that it was that miko Kagome who was speaking. "There are dragons, draconians, and a bunch of others like"-

"Hurroks and spidrens, which are these huge spider-like things," added Wynn. "There are also minotaurs that only prey on females, since there are none in their species. And don't forget Stormwings, immortals that have half a man's body, but has claws for hands and feet, and has razor sharp steel feathers which make pretty good fletching for arrows, but I still prefer griffin feathers, because you can never miss. But they only exist in the Immortal Realms now. Shall we continue?"

Mr. Tomoeda blinked. "Well done, Kagome, Wynn. Tell me, how is it that you know this?" Sesshomaru wanted to know as well. How could two humans know so much about dogs they had nothing to do with? Sure, there were the elf miko god and goddess, Mithros and Krypoth, but other than that, they should not have known that much.

Kagome shrugged, a blush forming on her cheeks. "We just..know." And anything on that particular question ended right then and there, for the moment. "Very well," sighed Mr. Tomoeda. 'Please begin your assignments."

Once he was gone, Inuyasha snorted, "Well, you two can just do this yourselves and call us when you're done since you know so much."

"No," Sesshomaru cut in. "I will not have humans complete the project. I do not want to fail because of their ignorance." For the second time that day, he saw his English teacher take out a coin. "Since you and Sesshomaru won't work together, you can pick heads or tails, Inuyasha? If it lands on heads, you have to work with me. If it's tails, you work with Kags. Deal?"

"Tails," said the half demon gruffly. The coin went up, and came back down in Wynn's palm. She swore. It was tails. "I knew this crummy coin would be my downfall." She scowled up at the ceiling. "Oh? So you think this is funny, do you? You just wait..."

Sesshomaru's partner was insane, talking to ceilings. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Let's meet up after school," he said.

"No can do. I have stuff to do. I am your teacher after all."

"That reminds me, why are you still in school if you teach English?" asked Inuyasha. Even Sesshomaru found himself wanting to know why he had to be tormented with her presence for the entire day. "Well, the principal needed an English teacher, and when I enrolled here, he asked me if I would consider it. I needed a job anyway," Wynn explained. "And so I struck a deal with him. I teach room 12B, and spend the rest of the day as a student. I get treated like one, but I get paid and I get to eat in the Teacher's Lounge. That's about it, I guess. I wonder if I get my own parking space..."

"So," said Miroku from behind them, "you can date a student?"

"Yes, and no. I can date one of the guys, but I don't think I ever will."

The pervert's next question through them all off. "SO you're a lesbian?" His tone insinuated that he didn't care as long as he got to see some girl-on-girl action. In a flash of black that Sesshomaru struggled to see, Miroku was sprawled across the floor, and Wynn was sitting in her seat, looking elegant and seething.

Inuyasha leaned over to look at the damage, and swore. "Wow! She really did a number on him. I think someone has a record for assault." Wynn frowned, her bangs that were split above the middle of her right eyebrow covering parts of her eyes. "He's not dead, just dazed."

Sure enough, Miroku was up in a matter of moments, and was grabbing the butt of the demon slayer, who promptly punched him with a force almost equal to their young teacher. She turned back to her group and went on like nothing had happened.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

She could not belive it! She was paired with Inuyasha for their history project! Now, they would fall in love and mate and have lots of pups and tell them of how they met. Wait! She was sounding like a stupid fan girl. All she did was think the guy was hot. Very, very, extremely hot.

So hot that she was having trouble breathing inside the locker room, and class hadn't even started yet!

"You OK?" asked Kagura as they put on their revealing uniforms that consisted of white T-shirts and black shorts that barely went past the middle of their thighs. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I guess." Great. Now she was turning into Ayame.

She stared at her cousin, who was once again defying the principal by wearing the boys uniform, knee length basketball shorts and the girls white top. "Do you have to break the rules?" she asked warily.

Her cheery cousin nodded happily. "Naturally, Kags. Besides, you and I both know that if that pervert who claims he's a monk touches me, he will end up dead and hanging from the ceiling, so I'm not giving him anything to look at. He can't see anything, therefore no groping." The girls filed out into the gym, where the boys were already waiting.

"I am your teacher Coach Gin Utada," said a giant of a man. "You can call me Coach Utada. This is my assistant Coach Kaede." He motioned to the old lady in miko garb. "Today we will be separating you into groups closer to your abilities, so line up in two rows by gender." They walked to their places and waited as he went down the boys side. Coach Kaede went down the girls side.

She stopped at Kagome, who stared nervously at the ground. "Ah. Your energy is strong for a miko. Please stand over there." To her great distate, she was placed into the same category as Kikyo, only other miko in the school.

Finally, the last person was called upon, and it was Wynn. As usual, she gave her teacher a hard time with figuring out her aura. At first she pretended that she was just a normal human with no special skills, and then she made her aura like that of a powerful youkai before giving up and settling for her miko powers. She too joined Kagome by Kikyo.

Each group was given clear instructions on what they were to do. The mikos would be shooting arrows at targets. The three girls lined up, and took aim, and then fired their first arrow. Two hit dead center; one was a little off.

Kikyo fumed. "You may have shot an arrow into the bullseye, but everyone knos that I'm the greater miko, and I'll prove it to you." She summoned her power and shot yeat another arrow, succeding in burning the target slightly.

"Beat that."

Kagome focused on her target, knowing she would have to be quicker if she were in real danger. She took a breath, pulled back on the bowstring, let go of a small percentage of her power, and released it into the arrow, letting it fly. It soared towards the target, whistling as it cut through the air. The moment it hit the target, it exploded to bits, sending flying bits of purification in every direction.

"Oops," she said sheepishly. "I used too much." She turned to Wynn, who lazily fired an arrow, which repeated Kagome's previous acts. Kikyo looked pissed off that two girls had beaten her at archery. She would get them next time; they knew she would.

They continued firing their arrows throughout the rest of the period, and two periods later, it was lunch. Kagome was the first to arrive at their usual table, the table they had sat at for the past two years.

Soon she was joined by Sango and the others. They all sat down and began talking. "So, Ayame," said Kagura, "do you think Kouga will ask you out this year?"

Ayame nodded cheerfully. It seemed like nothing could make the girl angry or upset. "Yup! And when he does, we will never break up, and we'll grow old together and have lots of pups and watch them mate and have pups and we will be one big, happy family!" She sighed adoringly as Kouga walked by with Ginta and Hakkaku, his two cousins in his little 'posse', if one could call it that.

"Well, I for one, am not gonna get married," Sango announced hotly, crossing her arms. Kagome smirked. "Does this have anything to do with Miroku coming on to my cousin?" They blinked. "Our English teacher who happens to also be a student here?"

"Oh, right!" Ayame exclaimed. "I wonder how she can teach and be a student at the same time."

"Think of it a year long tutoring where you don't have to take the class you teach," said a voice from behind them. They turned to see Wynn carried half a choclate cake in her hands. "Cake, anyone? I smuggled it from the Lounge. It's really good."

"Yeah!" They helped themselves to the slices of cake on the platter. "This is really good!" Sango said, her mouth half full of chocolaty goodness. "I wonder if one of the lunchladies made it."

"I hope whoever's cake this was doesn't mind that I took most of it," said Wynn. "Now if you'll excuse me, I see pizza, and I want some. Save me a slice of cake, will you?" She got up and headed for the lunch line. Moments later they heard a high pitched shriek. Kagome turned, knowing something was wrong.

Wynn was gaping at a shrieking Yura, who now had a slice of pizza and two baskets of chili cheese fries stuck to her uniform and hair. "Hehe, oops. My bad. I really did not see you." Wynry's apologies were futile; Yura was beyond pissed. "Look what you did, you little whore! I'm ruined!"

"I said sorry! You should watch where you're going since food seems to be falling from the sky. Oh, and I also suggest you clean yourself up. You don't want to attract mice, now do you?" Wynn said seriously. Kagome groaned. This girl was going to get herself killed before the end of the week. It had only been a few hours and she had made enemies with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and now Yura. _'I hope she doesn't expect me to keep her in line all the time,'_ she thought.

The entire cafeteria watched in shock and amazement as Wynry picked up her tray and any discarded food, dumped the lot into the garbage, and walked off, saying, "Now you can't say I didn't try to help clean you up." She walked to back to the table and sat down without another word.

Yura glared and stalked out of the cafeteria, and the tension was released. "She's gonna kill you when there aren't any witnesses," Kagura commented.

"Must you be so pessimistic, Kagura?" Kagome said. "But she's right. Wynn, it's been nice knowing you," Ayame the cheerful said, running a hand through her red hair. Kagome continued eating. "Aren't you worried about her? You're related?" Sango said loudly.

"Nope," was her answer.

"Why not?" Sango asked.

"She can take care of herself. She's been able to ever since we were kids. You should have seen the trouble she used to cause in kindergarten. She glued a teacher to his desk and covered him in honey. She had a pretty twisted mind for a kid. When everyone drew flowers and bunnies, she was drawing executions- perfectly," Kagome said. "She can handle Yura."

**Besides,** she added silently to her cousin, **if you get rid of her, we no longer have to listen to her high-pitched voice. I mean, she sounds like a dying cat, and that's putting it nicely!**

**Well, I won't get myself expelled. I actually want to finish a school year without any problems,** Wynn replied. Put loud she said, "I'm not afraid of Yura. She's a hair demon, guys. It's not all that impressive."

Sango laughed as she swallowed another piece of food. "Wow! Most would be begging for their lives if they were you."

"Thank God they aren't me. I don't think I could handle anyone else abusing the body that was meant for me," Wynn said, licking the sticky chocolate sauce off of her fingers. "This is really good cake."

* * *

OK, this chapter was not the greatest in the world, but I'm making stuff up as I go. I have a plot for the middle to the end, but the begining is kind of sketchy. There will be so many things added into the mix, and next chapter you shall find out all about the families of Wynn and Kags-u-later (Kagsulater, calculater. Haha. I'm so funny! XD). I hope you all like this chapter and review. 

Keep the peace

**T**he **W**ind **C**harmer


	3. Family Secrets

**

* * *

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! **

**The damn computer decided to break on Thrusday, and we just got it back on Monday. It was something having to do with the fans burning out or soemthing. But we spent 3 HOURS RESETTING THE STUPID THING, and we aren't even done yet. It's like we got a new computer. **

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Two chapters done and six reviews (when I checked)! Whoo! You guys make me want to update faster! So here it is.

**Punk Dog Demoness: Thank you so much for your review. I hope you like the chapter.**

**Mystical Hanyou: I know. I want my character to be a rule breaker who likes to get people angry, like my two bad girls Kikyo and Yura (Kinky Ho or Kick You, and Yura Bitch or Yura Slut or Yura Wench or Yura Whore or any other brilliant name you guys can come up with using the name Yura to talk trash about her (NOT MY READERS, OF COURSE. I MEANT YURA OF THE HAIR! GODS I HATE HER WITH A PASSION!) Anyway, she does this to cover up the few insecurities that she has, even though the major thing is that she LOVES GETTING ON PEOPLES' NERVES! **

**Meagan Consoer: I expect this story to have at least fifteen to twenty chapters, so I look forward to your input and comments. (Are those the same thing? hahaha)**

**Hentai18ancilla: Umm, thank you for your, um, review. I just put the characters in for my sake. I have a slight memory problem. You see, I put my shoes down for five minutes, and now I lost them. I'll bet they turn up in my bed, for God knows why. All right, I won't make Kags all gooly-eyed over Yasha, even though she's the one he's supposed to be with. The first two chapters were trials for my characters. She will be more normal now. Should she give Inu a sit necklace though?**

**Sess1drmgrl: I'm glad you find it interesting, really I am. For the recored for everyone reading this, which is what you're supposed to do when you have questions you want answered, the pairings are Kikyo/Inuyasha, Miroku/Sango (sometimes), Yura/Sesshomaru fic. THEN IT WILL BE Kags/Inu, Sess/Wynn, Kagura/Hiten, Ayame/Kouga, and Sango/Miroku. Got that? All other relationships that do not have either Taisho son included in the mix may be subject to change. Thank you for your time.**

**Now on with Chapter THREE!

* * *

Disclaimer: (tune to the oscar meyer weiner song) Oh I wish.**

I wish that I owned Inuyasha

Rumiko Takahasi's who I really want to be

Cause if I really owned Inuyasha

Everyone would be in love with me!!!!!!!!!!

OK, you got that? Did you hear all those 'I wish' es? Huh? Huh? Did ya? Did ya? DID YA? I WISH I OWNED INUYASHA, BUT I DO NOT, so take that all you plagerizers! I am the GOOD WITCH of the NORTH! FEAR ME, DOROTHY OF KANSAS!

So, putting it for all those with 'problems' like me and my forgetfulness, which I forgot I mentioned earlier, I do not own Inuyasha, as stated in chapters one and two, subsection Q-49er.

* * *

Family Secrets

* * *

Kagome's POV 

The first day of Kagome's last year of school was finally over, and now she was exiting the school grounds to hitch a ride with Sango. She stopped mid-stride when she remembered that Sango had said she could not give her a ride home. _'And Ayame has cheerleading practice, and Kagura is with her new boyfriend...'_ She sighed, muttering, "Great. Now I have to walk back to the shrine."

She started walking in the direction of the parking lot when a small black limo plled up beside her. The tinted window rolled down and her cousin poked her head out. "Heya Kags! Need a lift?" Kagome nodded gratefully and climbed into the limo's cool purple interior. "Why purple?" she asked after the driver started off again.

"They didn't have green, blue, white and purple polka dots at the dealership, so I settled for this," Wynn explained. "And if anyone throws up it won't show." She settled back into the seat. "So, how's the shrine?"

"It's great. Gramps watches after Sota, Shippo and I when our parents are away on business," she said, sighing heavily at the word 'business.' "Same here. I mean, my parents actually hired three separate nannies for my kids and I. It's like they don't trust me!" Wynn smiled sweetly. "What's not to trust?"

Kagome laughed loudly and reached for a soda in the icebox. "I know the feeling, but three nannies?"

"You try taking care of three rambunctious children all under the age of six who happen to be able to create chaos with a single blink on an eye. Syaoran caused a fire last week before we moved. Right now he's on lockdown, and can't be near anything that can burn. I can't even let him play near the woods outside the house."

"And Sakura nearly drowned poor Kitara when trying to give her a bath using her powers."

"Well, what about Akari? She has no powers, right?" Kagome had to ask. Wynry shook her head. "She now has the abilities of a miko and a demon. I fear for her safety, as well as the safety of everyone else." She turned to Kagome. "How long have your parents been gone?"

"A few weeks. What about yours?" Kagome answered, tucking her legs underneath her body. "Same. They went on yet another mission we can't join them on. It's so unfair," Wynn told her angrily. "All we did was acidentally set a forest on fire. It was so not on purpose." She sighed and shrugged. "Oh well. What's done is done."

The limo was silent, which gave Kagome time to think. They were rarely around, her mom and dad. Her dad, along with her aunt, were unwilling assassins. They killed without knowing they were killing. They also gave life. It was...more complicated than an engaged couple switching brains. Her mother sometimes went along with her dad, but only on important missions, just like Wynn's father. Most times, her mom came back within a month. Her dad, however, usually was gone for months at a time.

_'I wonder what they're doing rigght now,'_ she thought. _'Has anyone died yet? Or is this another daily round?' _She took a sip of her drink and sighed, staring out the tinted window to look at the houses rush by. She envied normal people, to be truthful. They got to spend time with their families, and go on vacation. She spent her time with her brother, son, and grandfather. Now she could add her cousin and her kids. Still, she felt an empty space inside reserved for her mom and dad. She wished they would finish and come home. She missed them. Of course, she knew they knew she missed them. But they could not abandon their job; it was critical that they stayed on task.

The car stopped at the shrine residence, and Kagome pulled herself together. She opened the door before the driver could. "Thanks for the ride, Wynry. I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said quietly. "And don't worry, I'll do my homework." The door was shut and the limo pulled away. Kagome began her hard trek up the stone steps. "A total of two hundred and fifty steps I climb up and down each day," she mused like a partially drunk woman. "We should build a ramp. That'll be easier. At least I get exercise."

She trudged up the final step and made her way to the house. The minute she opened the door she was bombarded by her fox demon son Shippo, home from all day kindergarten. "Momma! You're home!" he cried, latching himself onto her leg. "Hey hun. How was your day?" Kagome asked, entering the kitchen.

"It was great. I made lots of new friends, like Kanna and Rin and Sakura and Syaoran! Sakura and Syaoran are related to us, Momma. Did you know that?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "They're your only cousins. Wynn's twin boy and girl." Shippo nodded and released her. "Can they come over this weekend?" he asked.

"I guess," answered Kagome. "We'll have to check." She opened the fridge and started making dinner, with Shippo by her side the whole time. "Hey Mom? How come they get a big house and a limo? We have money, too, don't we?"

He just had to ask, didn't he?

"Well, we live in a shrine, and that's good enough for us, right? Wynn only has a bigger place because she has more people than we do. I really don't know why she has a limo, though." Shippo grinned at her before leaving the kitchen.

**I like limos. They have enough room to pack several carcasses in it, Kags. I like the way you can close the screen to keep out nosy drivers, and the TV and snackbar, **came Wyn's reply. Kagome was so startled she almos hacked her finger off instead of an onion.

Almost.

**Can you not do that? I could've chopped off my finger!** Kagome snapped back silently.

**Really?** Wynn sounded interested.** Which one? Hopefully not the middle one, or as I fondly call it, 'the Flicker.'**

**That's besides the point. Never scare me like that again! Ever!** With that, Wynn was silenced, and Kagome went back to her cooking. Tonight she was fixing macaroni and cheese, and chicken with sauteed onions and sweet peppers and mushrooms. It was an unwriten rule in her house that they would only consume chicken and seafood for their meat. Her father had insisted, the hippie. She couldn't blame him, though, with all the stuff he had been through. And they all knew that chickens were incredibly stupid.

Sota ran into the kitchen, barefoot and wanting a snack. He took an apple, the one Kagome forced on him. "Don't forget to practice Sota. Mom and Dad want to see you as a swan and back with your clothes on by the time they return," she called as her bolted out of the kitchen.

_'It seems like only yesterday I was shape-shifting into swans and ducks. I actually miss being chased my hunters after my flesh, even when I got shot in the wing.' _Kagome stared down at her right arm where she had been shot in the middle of her upper arm. She had been out for weeks rehabilitating that injury, and had she not have tshifted back into a person, she would have been Christmas dinner. But she liked the rush it gave her, not that she wanted to do it again. She just...missed it a little.

She finished with dinner and let it cool a moment while she washed and dried her hands and huuriedly went through her homework. She sat down at her desk in her room andstarted on the emmense pile of homework she was being force to do. She especially did not like the history project. She loved her parents and all, but if she went around and told people everything about every Immortal she knew, they would call her crazy. Could she get away with telling everyone about them without saying too much?

She could.

She came back downstairs around dinnertime, reheated the food, and called Sota in to set the table. Then she called the other members of her family down to the table, where they indulged in food and drink and ice cream for dessert.

That night, Kagome lay awake in her bed, thinking about her parents and what they could be doing at that very moment in time. Were they causing chaos in the form of a hurricane, or were they letting rain fall down in some city someplace in some other continent? It got her thinking about her childhood, and all the things that happened after her birth.

_"Look at her, Dom," cried her mother. "Isn't she the most beautiful baby you've ever seen? Aren't you glad we waited this long?"_

_Dom, standing proud and smiling beside his wife, nodded. "Of course. She is ours, isn't she? And I'm glad we waited. She would not have been safe in a world of hate." He ran a hand through his daughter's black hair. "What shall we name her?"_

_"I'm rather fond of the name Kagome," replied her Ai. Dome let the name flow from his lips, testing it. "Kagome," he breathed. "What a perfect name for a perfect child." Behind him stood his younger twin sister Shinkogami, and her mate Yuki. They too wore smiles on their faces. "Well, will Kagome ever have a sibling?" Shinko asked as she rubbed her swollen stomach. Being mated and impregnated by a demon gave her six months of pregnancy to go through, just like Ai and Dom, even if he was not a demon._

_"We will think of that later," Dom told then as he gathered his newborn up in his arms. "Hello, little one," he said to her. "I'm your father, and you are one special little girl. It's not everyday that an god has a child." He seemed very pleased. He glanced back at his sister and smiled. "How about you, Shinko? Boy or girl?" _

_Shinko said, "I'm not entirely sure, but I do know that my baby likes being a merperson." She gestured to her yellow whale fin as she sat in her chair. Water circled her lower body, encasing her tail in wetness. "This one might become a very good swimmer someday. I'm glad we did not have a child back during the fuedal era, even if we had the space and such."_

_Over on the bed in the hospital room, Ai nodded in agreement. "It's true that Immortals aren't supposed to rule or govern over anything, but then why are all of the Lords youkai?" Her question was directed at her brother-in-law, the Lord of the North Yuki. Back during the Fuedal Era, he had recieved the South when another lord died, and in turn gave it to them. Now Dom and his mate were the rulers of the South, and Shinko was the Lady of the North. _

_Yuki had no idea as to why, and he told them that he didn't. All discussion of that ended right there and then, because SHinko began to scream about her water being broke. Her lower body had changed back into that of a human's, and her eyes were wide with pain. Somewhere, someone called a doctor up, and Shinkowas wheeled away, her mate following with several apologies to his family. _

_In less than twenty hours after Kagome was born, Wynry was brought into the world._

_Three years later, Kagome and Wynn were residing in the Immortal Realms with their parents, who were, once again, away on business, leaving them in the care of Wynn's dad, and Kagome's mom. The two girls were sitting inside the house they shared, playing tea party with their guradians Kitara and Cho, who were two lioness demons that resembled plush toys in spite of their age. _

_"Would you like some tea, Cho-chan?" Kagome asked sweetly in her childish voice. Cho nodded. "Can I have two spoonfuls of sugar, please, Kagome?" she asked. Her wish was grantd, and soon she was slurping tea out of a pink cup. Wynn and Kitara, however, were rolling round on the floor, fighting over a cookie that Kitara had snatched while the girls weren't looking. "Give it back, Tara!" screamed Wynry. _

_In seconds, the maniacal demon had swallowed the cookie. "Nope," she said trimphantly, her mouth espanded due to the large cookie she had shoved into her small mouth. Wynry frowned. "You're mean, Kitara. Which is why you are it in tag. RUN AWAY!" She bolted, Kagome and Cho ather heels. They left the house and ran into the forest, where they delighted themselves in a very long game of tag, and then another one of hide and seek. _

_They went out there everyday, fmiliarizing themselves with their newfound territory. But one day, the small girls were playing in the woods when Kagome's arm started burning. The tworaced towards home along with their guardians, but not before Kagome's arm began to glow a steady golden color. She rested herself on a tree trunk, only to jump away and scream when the tree burst into flames. _

_One by one, the trees began to burn, with the four females staring in awe. Suddenly, the childish Kitara spoke up. "Can't you girls call upon water or something to drown the flames?"_

_The two girls worriedly combined their powers, hoping for a torrent of water, but instead recieved fire that shot from their lands and leapt from branch to branch, scaring away all the animals as they tried to save themselves. Soon, the entire forest was buring, and the girls stood at the edge of it, crying. Sometime during the ordeal, Cho had gone back and fetched their parents, who turned up and smoldered the fire. _

_That was the girls final day in the Immortal Realms. _

_Now the girls were twelve, developing, and in the eighth grade. Because they were younger than every other student at school, they did not have many friends. Truth be told, the two did not even look their age; they had a mature aura about them, and they looked at least two years older than they actually were. Some of their fellow female classmates envied them because of their flawless skin and goddess appearcances, which was ironic becasue they were indeed full blooded goddesses, even if they were supposed to be half-goddess._

_Their parents had their driver take them to and from school everyday, but one day they ditched him and walked home, not really knowing where they were going. Kagome and Wynn walked down the street, noticing that the sun was setting an that they were nowhere near anything they recognized. They were getting extremely worried._

_"Um, Wynry?" whispered Kagome as they sky turned dark. "You know in all those scary movies you like to watch?" Wynn nodded, and Kagome continued. "Well, what happens to innocent girls who walk around at night, hearing chilling sounds all around them?"_

_A trash can in the alleyway behind them fell, and they hugged each other, terrified. Then a cat walked by. It had been nothing. "Well," Wynry replid honestly, "they usually end up dead or, in those murdershows I watch and the novels I read, they end up raped and killed." No sooner had the wods left her lips when Kagome was smothered by a foul-smelling cloth, slipping into total silence and darkness._

_She woke up tied to a bed, naked and bruised all over her body. She could hea screams in the room over, and as she listened, she realized they were the screams of her cousin being brutally manhandled. SHe began to struggle, weakly, but surely. The metal cuffs would not come off. _

_Kagome's mind raced. Why hadn't they stayed in the car? _

_The door opened as Wynn's screams ceased, and Kagome, thinking she had been killed, began to sob hysterically. She looked up through tearstained eyelashes to see several people ranging from youkai to human coming towards her. 'Oh god," she though. 'I'm going to die!' _

_The last thing she remembered were her screams of pain._

_For two days straight, they were gangraped in every way imaginable, and not by people they had seen before. They kept them unfed and beat them for hours before releaving themselves with their multilated bodies. For two days, they were kept apart and saw only the faces of their torturers. There was blood covering their once perfect bodies; claw marks marred their breasts and stomachs and legs; and there was a copious amount of blood on their nether regions. By now they felt no pain; the anger they harbored saw to that._

_On the third day, they hatched a plan, unknown to their captors, who knew little about their 'small bodies full of pleasure'. They had no idea that the girls could communicate with their minds, which is what they were doing right now._

**_Kagome, said Wynn, I'm so tired. I don't think I can take much more of this. My body is going to break!_**

_Kagome's silent voice soothed both their souls.** Don't worry. We've been practicing our powers, remember? And the sufficient way to destroy a demon is to...**_

_**Purify it,**_ _Wynn finished_._** But what about the humans? They can't be allowed to get away with what they've done. They called me a 'good sex slave', Kagome. They said that they liked screwing me becasue I screamed louder thhan you. Isn't that sick? I want them to pay for hurting me and you.**_

**_Normally, I would say to let them be, but I am beyond pissed off right now. How about this, Madam Demon? You target all humans with your miasma, and I'll purify all demons and hanyous._**

_**I'm a hanyou,**_ _said Wynn.** I hope this works, Kags. **_

**_Sounds like a plan. Lets' do it now, while they're asleep. It could pass off as an accident._**

**_Good. _**

_The two took in large gulps of air and closed their eyes, releasing their powers. Green mist flowed rom Wynry's body, filling the room and killing all humans in their sleep. But before any of demon blood could react, they were shot with blue light and disentegrated. Kagome and Wynn kept it up for hours until the last male was dead. Finally, the air cleared, and they slipped into unconsciousness as their bodies sent out a distress call that only blood could hear._

_Kagome woke up in a soft bed rather than in a had cot. She was wearing pajamas, and she was no longer shackled to the bedposts. She looked around and smiled faintly at the surroundings. She was home._

_The door opened, and she flinched involuntarily. Her mother entered the room. She sat down beside her. "How are you, Sweetheart?" she asked._

_"Sore all over. Where's Wynn? Is she all right?"_

_"More or less," her mom answered. "She's alive, just like you. We were all worried about you two? Your father came right home when he realized that you were missing. It's been a week since we found you both."_

_"I'll take that as the' more'. What would be the 'less' part?" Kagome had to know._

_"She's pregnant." Kagome jerked herself up, her whole being screaming with pain. "What? How's she taking it? How far along is she?"_

_She was pushed back onto the pillows as her mother replied, "She was shocked for a while, but the father is a demon." Fear flashed through young Kagome's blue eyes. She knew what that meant. "Take me to her."_

_Ai nodded and called for a servant, who moved Kagome into a wheelchair and wheeled her into the room across the hall. Wynry sat on her bed, rubbing her slightly swollen stomach. "What am I gonna tell my kid, Kags? 'I'm sorry, hun, but I purified your dad before you were born?' I know how important blood bonding is with demons and their pups, especially in males." Tears fromed in her eyes as she looked at her cousin. "How are you feeling, cuz?"_

_"I'l great. I may need to visit a shrinky-dink for the next few years, but I'll be fine." She took Wynn's hand in her own bandaged one. "We'll both be."_

_A little less than three months later, Wynry was in the hospital, going through the whole labor ordeal. Kagome would not dare to leave her, so she stood by her younger cousin- her only cousin- and held her hand as she gave birth. The baby was a girl, a wailing little girl with black hair and sea green eyes, just like her mother. She was beautiful. Wynn named her Michiko. _

_She died hours later in her mother's arms. _

_A week after the funeral, Kagome and Wynn were driving back from yet another visit to their psychiatrist when they saw a small boy standing outside a cardboard box in the alleyway. "Stop the car," Kagome barked as she opened the door and unbuckled her seatbelt. She climbed out of the car and walked over to the auburn-haired boy, who growled fiercely and clenched his dirty fists. He could not have been older than three. _

_Crouching down to his level, Kagome said, "It's all right. We won't hurt you. Are you hungry?" She held out a banana, which he greedily took in his hands beore running back to the box. The two preteens followed suit, and were astonished to find three more children inside the soaked, cramped space. There were two girls and a boy, all seemingly related. Without a moment's pause, the girls gathered them up and carried them to the car. _

_The three oldest sat inbetween the girls, the baby in Wynn's arms, looking so dead that Kagome feared that they could not save her. Wynn's eyes were glassy and had a far-off look in them. She was thinking about her baby, and how she could not save her. "I will not let that happen to you," she murmered. She wiped the baby's face off, lifted her shirt, and began to breastfeed the baby, the hanyou. _

_"Take us to McDonald's," said Kagome. Their driver nodded and drove off. "I'm Kagome, by the way," she added to the kids. "What are your names, and why were you living in a box?"_

_The fox kit they had met earlier mumbled something that sounded like, "My name's Shippo, and my parents died."_

_The boy and girl next to him stared up at the girl nursing their baby sister. "I'm Sakura, and this is my brother Syaoran. We're twins," the girl said proudly. "Our mommy left us in a box with Shippo cause she didn't want us no more. She didn't want baby , either."_

_Syaoran shushed her. _

_"So, would you guys like to live with us?" Kagome asked. All three turned to her. "You would do that?" Syaoran whispered as they pulled into the drivethru. "What would you like, miss?" their driver Hans asked. "Um, three chicken nugget Happy Meals with orange juice and applesauce, please. And two fish fillet meals with orange sodas and seven apple pies," Kagome told him before turning her attentions back to the hungry children. _

_"Since you and Syaoran are related to the baby Wynn's breastfeeding, you guys can stay with her. Shippo will live with me, and you will all be cousins." They seemed to like that idea. "We also have to get you new clothes, so after we eat, we'll get you cleaned up and we'll go shopping." _

_All three children clapped. "How old are you three?"_

_"Two," they said in unison. "And baby's a week old."_

_'So close to Machiko's age,' Kagome couldn't help but think. "Well," said Wynn, "I think we should name her Akari. What do you think?" Sakura grinned. "I like it." Their food was passed back and they all began to eat, the children inhaling their food like they were vaccuums. "I like this, too!"_

_Soon, they were all fed, and they went back to Kagome's shrine to clean them up. They entered the house to see Sota watching TV, and their parents were in the kitchen making lunch. "Girls, you're back," Ai called. "Yeah, and we have some big news," Kagome said, happy for the first time in months. The adults and Sota entered the foyer and gasped in surprise. "Everyone, meet Shippo, Syaoran, Sakura, and Akari. Out kids."_

_They all stood slack-jawed at the sight of four incredibly filthy toddlers gripping the clothes of their new mothers. "Well, we have to give them baths and then we're going shopping. I hope we still have some of our old things left." They walked upstairs without another word._

_Two hours later, after the children had been thoroughly cleaned and dressed in old clothes of Kagome's and Sota's, they were at the mall, buying out Babies 'R' Us, Kids 'R' Us, and many other stores with clothes or furniture for their little ones. Wynn and Kagome told them about themselves and where they would be living. They learned that Sakura, Syaoran, and Akari were half dog demon, and that their mother was a miko, however insane she might have been. __The kids were put into their respected homes for the night after all of their belongings had been put together and placed in their proper positions. _

_They were the best things that ever happened to them. In time, they blood bonded themselves with their children, giving them the strength that they needed as well as powers. Now they could so just about all that Kagome and her cousin could. They were a family, and now they could be sure that nothing would ever happen to their kids. _

Kagome smiled in her sleep, knowing that her son was safe in his bed. She yawned and closed her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

_The past is gone._

_I must move on_

_From here.

* * *

How was that for chapter 3? Huh? I do not own the lyrics from Pocahantas 2: Journey to A New World. I just own the plot of the story. Man, this took me a lot longer than I expected, but I'm happy. I hope you all are, too. Please push the purple button in the bottom left-hand corner._

Keep the Peace

**T**he **W**ind **C**harmer


	4. Let's Get Together, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

**Note to all people. I just cannot write WacDondls or whatever it is. It sounds so...WACK!

* * *

Dislcaimer: I, The Wind Charmer, who has greater strength than Lord Sesshomaru, do no own Inuyasha in any way. The only things that have to do with Inyasha include fan art and fan fics and any original characters I might add into my work. Inuyasha is a product of Rumiko Takahashi's brilliant mind and creativity, which is why all Inuyasha fans love and worship her. I hoowever, hold complete license to The Wind Charmer, and the characters deaking with it, as long as everything else has not been copyrighted by anyone else.

* * *

**

**Let's Get Together, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...**

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

"And so, today, we are going to work on our Physics equations. I have written some on the board, and now all you have to do is do them!" said Professor Angoru excitedly. Inuyasha groaned, taking out a piece of paper and a pencil. _'This is stupid,'_ he thought, writing down the first of the twenty problems on the board. He had never been a genius when it came to science; he was a math geek with a great body. He was not meant for this subject. "And since when do we need physics to have a life?" he asked himself quietly.

There were three known science geeks in the class: Sesshomaru, who was an Honor student, Kagome, who, in his opinion, was good at everything, and Sango. Everyone else was, to his knowledge, average when it came to Physics. So he was not surprised when those three students walked up and turned in their papers. Nor was he overly surprised when that student teacher turned in her work. In time, everyone else turned in their work, leaving him to struggle.

Inuyasha felt better, though. He was not the only one still trying to concentrate on his work. Thankfully, by the time the bell had rung for math, he had finished. He exited the class along with everyone else, went to his locker, and prepared for his next class.

He took his seat next to Miroku, took one look on his face, and demanded to know what was wrong.

"Is Sango dating someone?" Miroku asked quietly. Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno. Did ya ask her?" Miroku shook his head. "I never get a chance to," he replied sullenly.

"Because you keep touching her ass everytime you're near her!" Inuyasha told him.

"But enough about me, how are you and Kikyo?" Miroku questioned, his expression eager. "We're fine, man. I'm dating the hottest girl in school, but that's expected, since I am the hottest guy!" Inuyasha answered.

A shrill laugh from behind them made them turn. "Actually, Inuyasha, my boyfriend is the hottest guy in school, so don't tarnish the title, kay?" It was Yura. Inuyasha turned around and visibly cinged. What did his half-ass half brother see in her? She was loud, annoying, and she ate everything, _just to barf it back up! _That was just sick and wrong when he ordered a large pepperoni pizza, and when he got back downstairs from calling Miroku and Kouga to come and dig in, Yura and Kikyo were downing the last of the pizza. Minutes later, they could hear them vomiting in both the upstairs and downstairs bathrooms. But that was the price of perfection. Binging and starvation.

Kikyo entered the room, looking as lovely as ever. She wore a Dolche and Gabana version of the uniform, custon made to fit her thin form. Her pale skin looked brighter in comparison to whenever she wore brighter colors, and she wore a few hundred thousand dollars worth of jewelery on her ears, neck, fingers, and wrists. She smiled brightly at Inuyasha and gave him a deep kiss before sitting next to Yura, where she began their discussion on the latest fashions.

In entered Kagome, looking great for the first time (that Inuyasha had seen.) Everyone at school had been issued five sets of the uniform, and all wore them in their own style. She made their bland unifrom look great. She was like a happier, tanner, fuller version of Kikyo. Or maybe it was Kikyo was the bland one. Still, Inuyasha could not help but admit that Kagome Higurashi looked good. Her hair was longer and fuller and shinier than Kikyo's, and she had _hips_ and _breasts_, whereas Kikyo was straight up and down and had smaller breasts. But Kikyo had a model's figure, and Kagome was, well, normal.

Behind Kagome came her small band of friends. Sango and Ayame were talking about soccer tryouts, and Kagura was gushing over her boyfriend while the new girl listened intently with a small smile on her face. "I'm glad you're happy, Kagura. At least one of us is on the verge of leaving the convent," she said as they took their seats.

"I'm thinking about trying out for archery, guys," said Kagome. "What do you think?"

"I say go for it!" Sango cheered.

"It'll be fun! You'll compete and travel to competitions and have a great time," Ayame chided. Finding their conversation boring, he turned his attention back to Miroku. Sadly, his attention was now on the demon slayer.

After school, he entered his house to find that his history partners were already there, sitting down and drinking tea with his mother at the table. "What are you doing?" he demanded, stormng up to them. "Well, we're drinking tea while talking to your mother. You know, catching up. It's been a while since we last saw her," Kagome said, taking another sip.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Waiting for you so we can get this project out of the way." Several kids ran by, chasing after a cat. "And our kids are here to play with Rin." On of them, a girl, came up to them, and moved her hands around in what looked like signe language. Wynn signed back, and the girl ran off.

"She's mute, in case you were wondering," she stated, reaching into her bag totake out her laptop. "Let's get started, shall we? Thanks for the tea, Mrs. Taisho."

"Anytime, dears. Let me know when your parents return so we can catch up further."

"Will do." They followed Inuyasha upstairs and into his large, unkempt room. "Sesshomaru's room is down the hall," he said to Wynry. "I suggest you hurry up and get started." Wynn nodded, wished them luck, and walked off. Seconds later, a door was slammed, and they could hear the two arguing.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's start. What do you know about gods?" Kagome sat across from him on the edge of his bed. Apparently she didn't mind the way the room looked. Or smelled. She showed him her laptop, and all that she had typed on the subject. Kagome knew a lot about gods, their abilities, and what they were known to do. It was almost as if she had spoken with them directly.

"So, what have you written?" she asked him, a smirk on her face. Inuyasha knew she knew that he did not do his homework. But he had a good explanation!

"Let me guess? You were on a hot date with Kikyo, and didn't return till late?" Kagome said, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha nodded, his triangle ears flattening on top on his head. "It's all right, Inuyasha. Just don't do it again. So, why don't you start writing about what you know. You can also use your computer to look things up." She turned back to her laptop and began updating her work without even using a reference book. "Are you sure you didn't cheat and make stuff up?" He just had to ask.

"Nope." Tap, tap, tap. She continued to type with the expertise of a secretary at his father's company. "Not even a little?" he persisted.

"Nope."

"Not even one line?" She shook her head. "A half a line?" She shook her head. "Not even a-"

"INUYASHA, WILL YOU STOP WITH THE PESTERING? I DID NOT MAKE ANY OF THIS UP! I AM SMARTER THAN THAT! SO STOP ASKING THE ANNOYING QUESTIONS!" she shouted, her face red with fury. That shut him up.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

She panted, breathing in an out furiously. How dare he insinuate such a thing? How could he ask her if she cheated, that she made parts up? Yes, some parts most people would not understand, sicne they did not know the gods like she did, but thet did not make her a cheater!

She growled, causing Inuyasha to look up from his computer. "What?" she snapped. He looked away. Damn idiot...

Kagome typed away, revising and editing her work to be as truthful as possible without giving away the fact that she had actually spoken to the gods on more than one occasion. She sighed and rewrote it all on another document, saving it as the short version. The other she would keep for herself.

Still, she was finished before he was. "I'm done, Inuyasha," said she. "How are you doing?" He grunted in response. She got online and recieved an instant message from Sango.

**IKillPerverts4ALiving:** Hey Kagome! How are things at Inuyasha's?

**LovelylittleMiko:** Fine. He still has yet to finish. I have no clue how Wynn and Sesshomaru are doing.

**IKillPerverts4ALiving:** Well, the pervert got us all kicked out of the library. So we all went home.

**LovelylittleMiko:** Touched your butt again?

**IKillPerverts4ALiving:** Yes he did, the little snot! How I ever thought he was cute, I don't know.

**LovelylittleMiko:** Wait! You think Miroku's cute!

**LovelylittleMiko:** Sango?

**LovelylittleMiko:** Sango?

**LovelylittleMiko:** SANGO!

**IKillPerverts4ALiving: **...

**LovelylittleMiko:** I'm so gonna tell Inuyasha, and he'll tell Miroku!

**IKillPerverts4ALiving:** You wouldn't dare!

**LovelylittleMiko:** Watch me.

**IKillPerverts4ALiving: **If you do, I'll tell Inuyasha about your secret.

**LovelylittleMiko:** Yasha's looking at me. If he sees this, he'll know. Bye!

**LovelylittleMIko has signed out at 4:10 p.m.**

Kagome closed the chatroom just as Inuyasha leaned over her shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I was on the internet, Inuyasha. Chill out." She continued to stare at the screen. "You've got a nice house, by the way."

Inuyasha scoffed. "They all say that."

"When you said 'they', you meant who?" Kagome asked. He frowned. "None of your business, wench." Kagome gasped. "What did you call me?" Her eyes narrowed into slits, and she turned to flex her fists at him. Inuyasha backed away, holding his hands in front of his body as if warding her off. "Apologize. NOW!"

"I'm, uh, sorry," he stammered. Kagme smirked. "Good boy. I have to go now. I'll see you the same time tomorrow." Kagome packed up her belongings and left the room, leaving Inuyasha dumbfounded. She walked down the hall and knocked on Sesshomaru's bedroom door. "Wynn? We have to go now. It's getting late, and I still have to make dinner on top of all my other homework." The door opened, revealing her cousin, who sported a swollen cheek and a black eye. "Whoah! Nice sunrise!" Kagome commented. "Let's go." Wynn grabbed her stuff anf followed Kagome down the stairs, where their kids were already assembled and saying farewell to their hosts before they left. Then they entered the limo that lay in wait around the corner and drove back to Kagome's house.

The weekend came faster than expected, and so after dropping of Shippo, Sakura, Syaoran, and Akari over at Rin's house for yet another playdate, the cousins went to the mall to met up with their friends. They all met up at the Food Court, at McDonald's to be exact.

As they two girls were ordering lunch around noon, the others arrived at the scene. "Ooh, get me a BigMac!" cried Sango.

"Get it yourself, Sango. You know how I feel about eating meat that is not chicken or seafood," Kagome said.

"I know, I know. 'Chicken are stupid.' Yeah. I get it." She fumbled with her purse. "I'll get it myself." She walked up to the counter after them and placed her order.

For the next half hour they ate lunch before walking through the mall, checking out the stores and buying anything they saw nice on sale. They stopped at Hot Topic for Wynn, who was more of a punk thn anything else, and then they bought out several other stores before finally collasping on a bench, their arms weighed down by bags. "That was fun," announced Kagura. "Hey! Do you want to come over for a swim? Naraku won't bug us this time," she added.

"Naraku's a computer genius, and last year he was paid to videotape us while we swam in Kagura's pool," Ayame explained. "It was sick and wrong, so we had Sango beat him up for it, yet he still insists that he had nothing to to with it."

Wynry nodded. "I guess we can handle a Peeping Tom. Besides, there are five of us and only one of him. We can take him." It was settled, and they packed up their purchases and drove to Kagura's house, a large mansion. They pulled up into the large garage, got out the bathing suits they had just bought, and went up to Kagura's room to change. Her room was large, and the walls were a deep purple. Against one wall was a 52'' plasma screen TV built into the wall, and on the others were paintings of shapes varying in colores and sizes. In the middle of the room was a large green circular futon, and the floor was so white that it glowed. She had a walk-in closet that looked like her own personal mall. Her room was wonderful.

"Go change," Kagura barked. The four other girls scurried for the bathrooms down the hall, and proceeded to change into their bathing suits. When they journeyed to the pool, Kagura was wearing a purple tied bikini with boyshorts; Ayame sported a red and white striped bikini top and white bikibi bottoms with a red nylon cord woven throgh the top; Sango wore a modest one piece similar to the one she wore for swimming practice; Kagome wore a black bikini with flames on it; and Wynn wore a green halter bikini top and green and white flower patterned boardshorts.

While Kagura and Kagome rubbed themselves down with suntan lotion, the other three girls leaped into the pool with a splash. This might as well be the last time they recieved decent sunlight until spring. "Whoohoo! This is great!" Sango yelled, diving off the high board. She slipped into the water with a small splash and came back up, her brown hair in her face. At the other end of the large pool, Ayame lay on an inflatable chair, sipping a glass of soda. "This is relaxing, guys. It's nice out and-"

She was cut off by a loud noise coming from inside the mansion.

* * *

SO, this was not my best chapter, but I want to do better. Honest! Anyway, I hope yaz like it.

Keep the peace,

**T**he **W**ind **C**harmer


	5. There's A First Time for Everything

**Reviews:**

**Mystical Hanyou:** Yeah, Wynn insulted Sesshy, but you'll find that out later on in either the chapter or the story.

**

* * *

**

**There's A First Time for Everything****

* * *

Kagome's POV **

They jumped up at the sound coming from inside, and ran into the house to see Naraku trying to take down spy equipment. "HA! We caught you, Naraku, you geek!" Kagura said triumphantly, folding her arms arcoss her chest. Naraku turned to them, shock written on his face. "Do you want Kagome to hurt you, or should Sango do it?" she asked him.

"I was not doing anything. I was taking these things down, not putting them back up. I told you I have no reason to spy on you. Besides, I would be in my room if I was." He said that like it made any difference. Sango cracked her knuckles and began to advance when Wynn held her back. Kagome stared at Naraku for a moment before she said, "He hasn't been spying on us. Ever. He's telling us the truth."

"I told you I wasn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better thing to do than stare at you." With that, he stalked off, taking the video camera with him. Sango glared at Kagome. "What was that for, Kagome?" she demanded. "He was telling the truth. Anyway, let's go back outside before it rains or something." Just then, the clouds darkened and they could here thunder a ways off. "KAGOME!!" Sango screeched. "You jinxed us! Now we have to stay inside and do something boring, like Truth or Dare or something."

"Actually, we have to be getting back. We do have our kids to check on," said Kagome. "We'll see you guys later." They ran back upstairs and got dressed before leaving to Kagome's house, where her grandfather was supposed to be watching the little ones. To their utter amusement, they found that four children had overpowered an adult, a demon, and a half-god, hogtied them, and were now forcing them to watch Barney as they hopped on their backs.

"We're home, guys!" Kagome called into the house as she opened the door. "Momma!" Shippo cried, bounding into his mother's arms. Sakura, Syaoran, and Akari also joined in, hugging the legs of Wynry as she struggled to carry their purchases inside. "Hey you three. How did you do it?"

"Well..." and they began their whole tale about how they tackled them, tied them up, and sat on them. By the end of it, both Kagome and Wynn were choking with laughter. "Four kids beat you guys up!" Kagome laughed, small tears hanging from the corners of her eyes. "Priceless!"

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Sesshomaru rubbed his sore jaw and stared in the mirror of his bathroom. It was slighty red and was slowly changing purple. How dare she mar his flawless face? That wench deserved to die, and he would be the one to rid her of her last breath, and the project would help with her downfall. He remembered exactly what had happened during their encounter, and it was completely her fault.

_"Let us begin, wench," he said after she entered his room. She slammed the door loudly, causing his sensitive demon ears to ring. He growled. "What did you call me?" she said. "What the hell is it with you and your stupid brother calling us names? I'll have you know that I am not a wench, and I expect you to treat me equally if you want to be treated the same!"_

_She had thought that he could not hear her, or she had forgotten, but she whispered, "Stupid dog," under her breath, and Sesshomaru growled, his amber eyes beginning to change. He grabbed her about the throat and shoved her up against the wall, raising her to his eye level, which wasn't much considering she was a few inches shorter that him. They glared at each other. "Bitch," snarled Sesshomaru._

_"Ass," she shot back. His grip tightened, slowly and painfully stopping air from either entering or exiting her lungs, but she did not look fazed in the slightest. In fact, she was calm._

_Too calm._

_He was so focused on why her facial expression was not of pain that he did not see her fist coming up to his face. He stumbled backwards, caught off guard for the very first time, his clawed hand releasing her. She stood her ground, arms crossed against her chest as she smirked at him. Recovering quickly from her assault, he pounced on her, and they rolled all around the room, fists flying as they fought. He landed a punch to her face, and she got him in the gut. He would never admit it, not even when threatened with his life, but she was a fierce opponent, a worthy one. She matched his skills in every way. It was impossibly amazing._

_When the wench's cousin came around to pick her up, his room was a mess. There were dents in his walls, and everything was out of place or ruined entirely. He would have to order new furniture. He rubbed his temples tiredly. Sesshomaru did not have time to deal with such matters. So he called the one person who could do it for him._

_"Jaken!" he shouted. The green imp scurried to the open door and gasped. "Master Sesshomaru!" he squeaked. "What has happened to your sleeping quarters?"_

_Sesshomaru gave him a glare. "Order me some new furiniture, and have this room fixed." With that, Sesshomaru swept out of the room, leaving his servant to stare at the mess that human had caused._

Sesshomaru shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memories of having been caught in a stalemate with a human. How could that have happened? He splashed his face with water, dried himself off, and walked downstairs to his father's study.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. What is the problem? Are you still angry over losing to a human female?" Lord Inutaisho asked playfully. His son did not think it was funny. "I did not lose to a wench!" he growled.

"Right," piped up Inuyasha, "you just didn't beat her."

"Silence, half-breed!"

Inuyasha just snorted. "Wait til Miroku and Koga hear about thi-"

"I said _silence_!" That shut him up. Sesshomaru glared at both his father and the abomination that was the half-breed, red seeping into his eyes. His father gave him a knowing smirk. "Well, I believe that we shall be inviting Kagome and Wynry over more often. They provide great entertainment." The discussion ended righte then and there. But that did not mean that Sesshomaru could not make every visit horrible for her.

Sesshomaru would most definately hold this grudge he had against her. He was going to make her future children suffer because of her stupidity.

Wynry Kinmoto was going to pay.

* * *

**Yura's POV**

How could that little witch disgrace her in public? No one- not one single person, human or not- had ever done such a thing to her. She would not get away with it. Yura would have her revenge.

"But how..." she thought aloud, tapping a red painted fingernail to her chin. "Hmmm, what would be the best way to get back at the bitch? Her eyes suddenly lit up with happiness when she remembered something she had heard earlier in school during History class.

_"That reminds me, why are you still in school if you teach English?" asked Inuyasha. Even Sesshomaru found himself wanting to know why he had to be tormented with her presence for the entire day. "Well, the principal needed an English teacher, and when I enrolled here, he asked me if I would consider it. I needed a job anyway," Wynn explained. "And so I struck a deal with him. I teach room 12B, and spend the rest of the day as a student. I get treated like one, but I get paid and I get to eat in the Teacher's Lounge. That's about it, I guess. I wonder if I get my own parking space..."_

_"So," said Miroku from behind them, "you can date a student?"_

_"Yes, and no. I can date one of the guys, but I don't think I ever will."_

_The pervert's next question through them all off. "SO you're a lesbian?" His tone insinuated that he didn't care as long as he got to see some girl-on-girl action. In a flash of black that Sesshomaru struggled to see, Miroku was sprawled across the floor, and Wynn was sitting in her seat, looking elegant and seething._

_Inuyasha leaned over to look at the damage, and swore. "Wow! She really did a number on him. I think someone has a record for assault." Wynn frowned, her bangs that were split above the middle of her right eyebrow covering parts of her eyes. "He's not dead, just dazed."_

_Sure enough, Miroku was up in a matter of moments, and was grabbing the butt of the demon slayer, who promptly punched him with a force almost equal to their young teacher. She turned back to her group and went on like nothing had happened._

She had the greatest idea ever thought of, a first for her, some might say. She reached over and picked up her cell phone. Now all she had to do was recruit enough people...

* * *

**This is the first part of 'Operation: Destroy Wynry Kinomoto'. You'll find out how bad it is later on in the story. It's gonna be cool! I might have people die in it, but you'll have to review to find out.** **I'm also sorry that this chapter is so darn short, but I wanted to get this up before the end of the month. I hope ya'll like it, and I'll be updatng very soon.**

**Ja ne, and keep the peace**

**T**he** W**ind** C**harmer


	6. Step One: Infiltrate Enemy Territory

**

* * *

Reviews for chapter 4**

**Punk Dog Demoness: Thank you for the review. I really appreciate it. Within the next few chapters, you'll begin to understand what's going on. By chapter ten, Inuyasha and Kagome might be together. I can't exactly tell you what's going to happen, but it's rated M for a reason.**

**Mystical Hanyou: I'm glad you feel that way. Since we all know that Yura is the evil in the story, something very bad is going to happen. It's gonna be great.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: (writes on a chalkboard) I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha….I do not own…- TWC**

**One hundred more!- teacher **

**Fine (mutters) Witch- TWC**

**

* * *

**

Step One: Infiltrate Enemy Territory

* * *

**Sango's POV**

SLAP!

"Stupid pervert! When will you learn?" Sango called out from above the unconscious monk, her hands on her hips. With one final glare, she walked into homeroom for fifteen minutes of freetime. She took her seat and turned to Kagura. "How was your date with Hiten?" she asked.

"It was all right," was the wind demoness's reply. "He's really sweet, a little possessive, but sweet."

"Yeah," chimed in Ayame. "Wind and lightning work really well together. Ask any storm chaser." The two stared at her like she had grown a second head. "What about you, Aya? Makin' any progress with your future mate?" Sango asked.

"No, unfortunately."

The door opened and several students entered the room, chatting about fashion or sports. Kagome sat down, and Wynry propped her legs on her desk, completing their five girl group. "So, how did it go at the Taisho's?" Sango inquired.

Kagome opened her moth to speak, but was cut off by a shrill scream."Gross! Is that _makeup_?" They turned to see Yura standing in front of an angry Sesshomaru, her fingertip covered with foundation. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," started Inuyasha.

"Don't you dare!" hissed Sesshomaru and a female voice. All turned to see Wynn standing up with her hands on her desk. Yura turned on her, her dark brown eyes narrowed in fury. "What did you do to my Sesshy?"

"We had a small fight. No big," was Wynry's answer. Sango raised an eyebrow at the mirth she saw in her eyes. She was laughing on the inside. _'More like rolling on the floor and laughing her ass off,'_ Sango mused. _'I wonder what she did.'_ All eyes were on the two glaring girls. Neither seemed to want to give in. "We can do this all day, Yura," their teacher droned, tapping her fingers on her desk.

She turned her attention to Sesshomaru, who still had the makeup on."Should you tell them, or should I? Maybe Inuyasha should tell them what happened." Sesshomaru growled and clenched his fists.

"If you must know, I socked your boyfriend in the face for insulting me. Don't worry; he beat me up, too." Yura frowned. "What? You hit my boyfriend!"

"And that's not the best part!" Inuyasha laughed. Yura, Sesshomaru, and Wynn all glared at him. "Stay out of this, half-breed!" Yura snapped. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Actually, I think it does," Inuyasha said. "She hit my brother. I wanna know the damage he caused her."

"Shut up, Inuyasha! I don't care what you think, or what you want! This is between me and the human, so stay out of this, half-breed!" Sango frowned. Yura was going to get choked if she did not stop calling Inuyasha a half-breed. Everyone knew he hated the term, but the only one able to get away with it was his brother, but that was only because he could kick his ass blindfolded and with out using any hands. But by the way she saw how Inuyasha was glaring at Yura, things were bound to get ugly.

"You do not have the right to speak! Not only does this matter not involve you, but you are just a puny half-demon meddling in full blooded affairs." Yura crossed her arms. "You should quit while you're ahead."

Naturally, Inuyasha had to snap back. "I may be half- demon, but that's my brother, and I want to know what she did to provoke my brother." _'Wait! Why is he taking Sesshomaru's side?'_ Sango thought.

"He started it, not me," Wynry growled.

"Stay out of this, Inuyasha!" Yura snapped. "You sully your father's name; you are a pathetic excuse for a demon. Wait! You're a half-breed!" She smirked and continued to rant. "I don't even know why you're let into this school! No half-breed should be allowed in society. They should all be locked up like the animals that they are! You don't deserve to exist in thus life or the next! You-"

A loud slapping sound startled everyone, especially Yura, the receiver of the offence. To everyone's surprise, it was Kagome that threw the blow. On Yura's cheek was a large bruise that was quickly turning purple. "Shut up, Yura! You have no right to talk about people like that, especially Inuyasha! He's the brother of your boyfriend, the son of the supposed future grandfather of your children. Just because he's a half-demon doesn't make him any less powerful than you. In fact, he's stronger than you- a lot stronger, and you should respect him for it."

"I know a lot of half-demons, three which include my nieces and nephew, and none of them like being treated like the way you're treating Inuyasha. He has done nothing to deserve your treatment. It's cruel and wrong and stupid. If it weren't for half-demons, I'll bet the demon race would be almost extinct. Half-demons are special beings, and they deserve to be treated equally."

Yura opened her mouth to speak, but Kagome cut her off once again. "Half-demons are so saddened and angry about how they're treated that they resort to committing suicide to relieve themselves of the pain. You know nothing, Yura, and you never will, and that's why you need to learn how to shut the hell up before I make you shut up." Her eyes flashed a dangerous pink for a moment before turning back to chocolate.

Anything else on that discussion ended right then, for the bell rang, and all went back to their seats. For the longest time, their new teacher just stood there behind her desk, her eyes staring at nothing, her face expressionless. Sango wondered what was wrong, and worried that whatever Yura had said had affected her in some way. Finally, she shook her head and muttered soullessly, "Please take out your books and your homework."

There was a rustling of backpacks and books as they took out their belongings for the day's lesson. "All right, guys. By now, you should all be on chapter six by now, and I want you to pass up your vocabulary homework and continue reading up to chapter ten," Wynn said, taking her seat and opening a drawer. She took out the homework that she had graded, stood up, and passed them all back.

She collected the papers at the beginning of each row and went back to her desk, where she proceeded to read a very large book. Sango opened _Ichigo and Ryoyuki _and opened it to chapter seven. She began to read.

_"Oh, Princess!" cried out her ladies-maids Mint and Momina. Princess Ichigo stopped and turned, her pink hair swirling behind her. "What is it, Mint?" she asked quietly, her tone somewhat saddened that they would not give her a moments' peace. If only they could disappear, leaving her to her own devices, her own thoughts for a change._

_She knew that female demons were not supposed to be so carefree, especially royalty and nobility. It was not the way things were supposed to be. Females were supposed to be submissive, and were vessels for heirs, even if they were loved dearly by their mates. Mostly._

_"You are late for your fitting, Princess," Mint said as the two bowed to their superior. The princess nodded, and walked past them without a second glance. Oh, how she missed that knight of hers, the one she wanted to mate… _

Sango finished the required chapters fairly quickly and began writing down all of the words she had trouble understanding. By the end of the period, she had written down half of the many words she had found.

To her, she thought that P.E had been a little bit on the odd side. Kikyo had tried to talk to them, but ended up provoking Wynn, who near strangled her. It seemed strange to find that Yura and Kikyo seemed to want to fight Wynry, to get her angry. But by lunch, she pushed the thought away.

The five girls sat at their table eating their lunches when eight trays plopped down beside them. Sango looked up to see Miroku sitting next to her, eating a cheeseburger. "What are you doing over here, Monk?" she snapped.

"Eating."

"At our table? Why aren't you sitting with them?" Ayame questioned. "Yura made fun of Inuyasha," Miroku said simply, "so we came over here, since Kagome defended him and all."

"By the way, thank you Kagome," said Inuyasha. They all gasped. Inuyasha had just apologized- to Kagome, no less! "Th-thanks, Inuyasha. You guys can eat with us any time you want, right girls?" Kagome said.

"Sure," they agreed. They continued to eat their lunches, although Sango kept a wary eye on Senor Pervert beside her. Miroku made no moves towards her, and she slowly began to relax. "So, Ayame," said Koga, causing the red-haired teen to look up at him. "Yes, Koga?" she answered.

Koga scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, I feel kind of nervous asking you this in front of everyone, but will you go out with me?" The five girls backed out of the way as Ayame launched herself at the wolf demon. "Of course I will, Koga!" she squealed.

"It's about time you got the balls to ask her," Inuyasha said gruffly. Koga paid him no mind; he was too busy discussing his plans with Ayame. Sango sighed longingly. She wanted someone to look at her the way Koga stared at Ayame, to make her feel special and wanted and loved. And there was one person she wanted the attention from.

Miroku.

Despite his perverseness, he was actually quite sweet and charming when he wasn't harassing countless women and getting clocked for it. Oh, how she hated it when he went around asking other girls to bare his child and touching their butts. She wanted that right to be reserved for her only.

She shook her head. Where did that come from? She liked him, sure, but wanting to be his personal rubbing post? She did not think so. Still, she wondered what it would be like if she dated Miroku.

"Sango? Are you with us?" A hand was waved in front of her face, snapping her back to reality. "Huh?" she asked. "What'd I miss?"

"Well, us girls are going shopping with Ayame for her date on Friday, but perhaps we could all go over Wynn's house and go swimming," Kagome said.

"You guys can't come over. Why not your house, Kags?" Wynn demanded.

"I don't have a pool," Kagome said.

"Fine, but only us girls. They"–she pointed to the seven males at the table- "they are not allowed in my house. We still haven't finished unpacking yet and I don't want some wild party going on." Wynry stated. "But I guess if it's only you guys, we could have a little party. But it can only be the people at this table at this moment. No one else. That means do not bring your girlfriend, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha nodded once he saw the determined glare on her face. "What bruises did Sesshomaru give you?"

"He tried to strangle me, but when he failed- and I hit him in his jaw- he got me in the stomach. I won't be wearing tank tops for a few weeks." She sighed and glanced at Sesshomaru's table, where Yura and Kikyo were glaring at them.

"Oh, and Naraku? Who was the one spying on us with your equipment?" Kagura asked. "I will find out whether you tell me or not." Naraku nodded. "It's a good thing he had nothing to do with it; otherwise he'd be in a prolonged coma or worse."

"You can also bring your younger siblings to hang with Sota, Shippo, the twins and Akari," Kagome added. "Let's see, there's Hakudoshi, Kohaku, Kanna, and maybe Rin, if she's allowed. There can be no beer, and if there is, keep it away from the kids. Anything else? Oh, right! Don't touch anything you can't afford to replace."

"There is the soundproof room, so I guess we could all hang out there," Wynn muttered, picking at her salad and saving her shrimp for last. "So, you can bring whatever you want, s'long as you don't get caught with it."

"So, why didn't you bring Kikyo over here, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked; Sango knew she was dying to. "Well, she didn't exactly stand up for me back there. I mean, she just stood there and watched as her best friend insulted me. Did-did you mean what you said, Kagome?"

"Kagome nodded."Of course I did! What makes you think I was lying? Did I smell like I was lying to you? To any of you?"

The students with demon blood all shook their heads. "You were completely truthful, and completely angry. I don't see why you didn't purify her," said Kagura. "You looked like you wanted to."

"I'm letting Wynn take care of her. They get along just fine." She smiled. "So, all of us meet at my place Saturday afternoon, since Aya's date's on Friday night. From there you'll all be taken to Wynry's place."

The lunch bell rang, and they all went to their next class.

**

* * *

Inuyasha's POV**

Computer Tech was Inuyasha's favorite class. That was the only time he could hack into the school's system, pull up files on students, and mess around with other rival schools. No one could beat him.

None except for Kagome Higurashi. He never held anything against her; they had weekly bets on who could hack into what the fastest and not get caught. They swapped the same twenty dollar bill every other week. Now they were all creating basic html pages for themselves. They had an hour. One hour and fifty-eight minutes left in the period, and Inuyasha was bored. He had completed his class work, and he had no homework or anything he could not do at home.

To his right, Kagome stared at the screen, clearly bored. "Dare you to hack into the principal's office," he mouthed.

She turned to him. "Dare you to hack into the school's website," she mouthed back. They both nodded. They cracked their knuckles and got to work. On occasion, when they were working on bigger hacking projects, Kagome would put up an illusion barrier to make it look like they weren't doing anything wrong. It had been four years, and not once had they gotten caught.

This time was not any different. Inuyasha reached his destination and began looking through the employment files Principal Moto had, and found the one he was looking for. He glanced through it, and saw nothing of any interest. It was as normal as resumes could go. He sighed and began to search through the files on Principal Moto's computer, looking for anything interesting. Nothing.

He looked at Kagome, who was busily changing parts of the Mutsubara High's website. She looked at him and mouthed, "Hack into Xavier's Academy." Xavier's Academy, their rival school. They all hated those jerks with a passion. They were known for the fact that the parents of the students bought their kids good grades. Inuyasha nodded and hurriedly began to hack into the rival website and screw around with their stuff. Once done, he made his way into their main computer, where all information was stored. Class schedules, teacher's reports and grade books, and even the school's automated alarm system were some of the things the screwed with.

_'Time for a little indoor shower,' _Inuyasha thought sinisterly, his fingers rapidly pressing onto the black keys. He could almost hear their screams when every sprinkler went off in the school. He had done it once before, back in eighth grade, and he had come prepared with an umbrella. So while everyone else was screaming and running around like headless chickens, he and Miroku and Koga (the only two who knew about the trick) were the only ones dry.

He had also changed their class schedules, and no one was the wiser. Freshman year, Kagome became his only competition, and for the first few months, they had framed each other with their 'projects' so the other would get suspended. But once their principal found out that they could hack into their rival school's computer, he pardoned them.

Even though they had been pardoned, they still had frequent bets. The one time they had worked together was when they created a virus and uploaded it onto Xavier High's computer- a long story-and the students there actually had to be taught outside for a month because the alarm system, along with many other electrical appliances. It had even been in the paper, but still, no one pointed the finger at them. They were too clever.

And they had yet to come up with a decent way to try to stop them.

Looking up, he gave Kagome a small smile, a first. He never smiled unless it was at his family or Kikyo, and she was avoiding him. Maybe she actually listened to Yura when she said that he didn't deserve to live. No, that couldn't be it. Maybe her avoidance was part of the plan.

The plan…

He hated lying to his friends the way he was. Convincing them to join him at Kagome's table was only the first step in what he was doing, what they were planning. His job was to become friends with that particular group, and his friends were providing decent, unknown distractions. And now they were invited over Wynry's house for a casual party this weekend. It would be perfect.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome Instant Messaging with one of her friends in the class. Bored, he suddenly got the idea to IM Miroku, to see what his perverted friend was doing.

**Lifesabitch17: **Yo Miroku!

**ChicksDigMeCauseImTheMan: **Oh…hey Inuyasha. Sup?

**Lifesabitch17: Nothin. U?**

**ChicksDigMeCauseImTheMan: **The same. So, could you repeat why we sat with Sango and her friends at lunch today.

**Lifesabitch17: **I never told you, Miroku.

**ChicksDigMeCauseImTheMan: **Well, tell me.Not that I didn't mind sitting beside my dearest Sango. Now if only she'd respond to my advances.

**Lifesabitch17:** Maybe if you asked her out without touching her, she'll say yes.

**ChicksDigMeCauseImTheMan: **I dunno, Inuyasha…

**Lifesabitch17: **Trust me, Miroku. It'll work, if you do it right.

**ChicksDigMeCauseImTheMan: **Fine, I'll ask her at the party.

They both logged off to the squeal of "A party? When?"

Inuyasha groaned. The voice had been Kikyo's.

I would like to add that I cannot update if I only get two reviews per chapter. I know that people like my story. I have over a thousands hits, 11 alerts, and 5 faves, so I know you're out there. All I'm asking is that you review. PLEASE! PUSH THAT PURPLE BUTTON NOW!

Till then, Ja ne and keep the peace,

**T**he **W**ind **C**harmer


	7. The Breakup and the First Step

**All right. Review time:**

**Mystical Hanyou: Well, let's just say that every electrical appliance went bezerk. No one could enter the school, and several people recieved small shocks and had to go to the hospital.**

**Anyways, I also made Sess a little OOC, so bare with me here.**

* * *

**Step 2: The Breakup and the First Step**

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

He had to do it. There was no other option. Either he did it, or it was all over. It wasn't so bad, actually. He had broken up with Kikyo hours ago, during the small 'get together' at Wynry's house. The party had been fun. The guys drank booze while the girls gossiped about clothes and other girly junk and Ayame's date with Koga. Then came the game of Truth or Dare. That had been the highlight of his night.

_All right, everyone," said Miroku. "It's time for Truth or Dare!" Everyone gathered around in a circle. "I'll start," Miroku volunteered, rubbing his hands together delightedly as he stared at five girls sitting around him. "Hurry up and pick your person, Miroku. I have papers to grade, you know?" Wynn said, obviously bored. Miroku nodded, and said, "All right Naraku. Truth or dare?"_

_"Dare," the spider demon said. _

_"I dare you to put on a striptease for the girls- while being videotaped."_

_They participants' reactions were different. Naraku growled and cracked his knucles; Kagura was now greener than grass; Ayame was giggling furiously, her hand covering her mouth; Sango was beet red and was looking around for something to beat Miroku with; Kagome was covering her eyes and twitching slightly; and Wynn was looking in the opposite direction.  
_

_Angry and embarrassed, Naraku stripped and danced while Koga filmed him. Afterwards, both he and Kagura threw up in the bathroom. "That was so gross. Miroku, you ass! I'm scarred for life because you had my brother strip for us!" she screamed, smacking him hard as Sango punched him for being a pervert. _

_Naraku went and called upon Inuyasha, who picked truth._

_"Why do you love Kikyo?" Inuyasha blinked. Not many people had ever asked that question. Why did he love Kikyo? Was it because the sex was great? She was just as much of a slut as Yura was. She was worse than a nymphomaniac. He sighed, running a hand through his long silver locks._

_"Why do I love her?" he repeated. "Why do I love Kikyo?" He was having a hard time ansering that._

_"Fine," said Naraku. "Do you love her?"_

_"No, I don't. Why? I have no idea," Inuyasha replied._

_Sometime during the game, Sango had to allow Miroku to grope her whenever he pleased for a week, Hiten had to crank-call a random phone number and seduce them, and Wynry had to french Sesshomaru at lunch on Monday._

_Next was Kagome. "Um, Inuyasha? Take your pick," she said quietly. This time he was prepared. "Dare."_

_"This is a follow-up on Hiten's question. I dare you to break up with Kikyo, just to hear what she has to say." That sounded easy enough, and oddly, he took no offense to her meddling. Using Wynn's untracable cordless house phone, he dialed Kikyo's cell and put it on speakerphone. After a few rings, Kikyo picked up._

_"Hello?" she said, panting slightly. Inuyasha stayed silent as he heard a scuffling soound on the other end. "Stop it, Matt!" Kikyo hissed."We will continue when I hang up. God, keep your dick in your pants."_

_Inuyasha frowned. She was cheating on him, and it hurt. He had stayed faithful to her througout the years,but she was cheating on him. The whore. "Hello, Kikyo," he said in a dangerous voice._

_Kikyo squeaked. "Oh! Yashie-poo! What's up?"_

_"Well, I just called to talk to you, but I guess I should let you get back to your fucking."_

_"Inu, I-I-"_

_"Save it, Kikyo!" he snapped. "I trusted you, and you fucking cheat on me. I cared aout you, and you hung me out to dry when Yura insulted me. Now it's over!"_

_"What? Inuyasha, you can't do this to me! I love you!" Kikyo shouted angrily. Then she moaned loud and long._

_"If that were true, you wouldn't have Matt eating you out, now would you?" Inuyasha countered. He hung up before she could reply._

_Kagome gasped. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't know-"_

_"Don't worry about it, Kagome. I should have broken up with her sooner," Inuyasha said softly, his head down. She rubbed his back comfortingly. _

Inuyasha returned home around two the next morning. Rin was sleeping in his arms as he entered his house. He put Rin to bed before collapsing in his bed. Hours later, he awoke to shouts coming from down the hall. Great. Rin had company over. He rolled out of bed and walked downstairs, ignoring the looks he received from his parents. He poured himself a bowl of cereal even though it was one in the afternoon.

"Bad hangover?" his father asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "I broke up with Kikyo last night,: he answered. Lord Inutaisho grinned. "Good. I never liked her. Now all Sesshomaru has to do is break up with Yura and find a decent girl. You too, Inuyasha."

"What about those two girls, Kagome and Wynry?" his mother suggested.

"I would never date a filthy human wench," said Sesshomaru.

The children came downstairs. "Especially one that can kick your butt to Pluto!" they all said. Inuyasha and his parents snickered as Sesshomaru growled deeply, warning the children to be quiet. Syaoran snorted. "You can't scare me. My momma says that you are just a big sissy who can't fight, but you aren't supposed to know that." He ran off along with the others.

"Dad's right, Sesshomaru. You need to get rid of her. She'll only tarnish our family name. She already insulted me for being the son of a demon and a human," Inuyasha stated, taking a bite of his food. His father stood up suddenly. "You will break up with Yura today, Sesshomaru," he said in his 'I mean business' tone. Sesshomaru nodded. "I broke up with her last night. No one insults my family. Not ever."

Inuyasha froze. That was the first nice thing he had ever said about him, even if it was indirectly. Sesshomaru was not so bad after all.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Sesshomaru walked into his English class and took his seat, ignoring the pleading looks Yura was giving him. Instead, his attention was on their teacher, who seemed to glow in a different light. Her long hair was curled and held back with a star-shaped hair clip. Today she wore an emerald green cotton shirt and a black pencil skirt that hugged her form. Her black heels clicked on the floor as she walked. Perhaps his father was right about persuing her.

He shook his head. She was a human and not worthy of his attention. The bell rang, signalling that their fifteen minutes of free period were over, and he took out his binder only to find that his homework was not there!

"Oh, before I forget. Rin gave me both of your assignments," said Wynn to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "They were pretty good. Now will you all take out your work and pass them up, we are going to do something completely different today..."

They spent the period split into two groups and were quizzed on their spelling words. The winning team would win pizza. Sesshomaru's team dominated Yura's team, and they were to recieve a pizza for lunch.

After they were all dissmissed, Sesshomaru was stopped by Wynn. "Say, Sesshomaru, we need to talk."

He nodded. "First, can Rin come over for dinner tonight? She'll be back at at decent hour, I swear. Second, I'm done with my part of the project, and last, I unfortunately was dared to kiss you during lunch, just so you know. Didn't Inuyasha tell you?" she asked. He shook his head. "No, he did not."

"Well, now that is settled, I gotta change," she said, slipping away towards the grls room. Before she entered, he said, "I will be waiting during lunch for that kiss."

Class went by quickly for Sesshomaru. Lunch was what he had been waiting for. That day, Yura and Kikyo sat alone while Sesshomaru joined Inuyasha and his ragtag group of friends. As lunch went by, Sesshomaru began to get impacient. Not only was his pizza not here, but he was not going to recieve his kiss! Why did he want that kiss anyway? Oh, right! He wanted to make Yura even more jealous than she already was.

In entered Wynry, carrying two boxes of pizza, which she dished out to all of her winning students. FInally, she walked-no, sauntered seductively- towards him. One box remained in her grasp. She placed it down on the table while purposely leaning over him and said, "Sasshomaru, Sango, Hiten, Ayame, and Kagura, share the pizza. You each get two slices."

She stepped away from him, and as she did, Sesshomaru stood with her. "Might as well get this over with," she muttered. Before she could even move, Sesshomaru had captured her lips in a soft kiss. He stood there, kissing her. His hands came up to her face, one to cradle her head, the other to stroke her cheek. Wynn slowly, timidly, opened her mouth, unknowingly allowing some of her scent to leak out.

Sesshomaru could sense what she smelled like. She smelled like the ocean breeze. He felt like he could just drown in her scent. His tongue swept through her moist carvern, reveling in her sweet taste. He touched her own, and soon they were battling it out fiercly in the middle of the caf. Her arms travelled up his chest before settling around his neck.

They kissed for what seemed like the longest time until they broke apart for air. Both were panting as they pulled apart. They stepped away form each other, and the cafeteria burst into applause.

* * *

I know, I know! This is a stupid chapter, but I wanted to get it done. I hope you all like it. 


End file.
